Senjetsu Sentai BladeRanger
by RioDecade
Summary: A Team must come together, and bring Tactics Together to Face off against a Threat coming towards them, and it will lead to many problems that come their way. They are... Senjetsu Sentai BladeRanger.
1. Pull The Sword!

Pull The Sword! The Blazing Sword Has Been Pulled!

Long Ago… In a time when Swords were a sign of power and leaders' skills were seen by whom they lead. It was in this time period, where a castle would be invaded and two large armies would be fighting outside and inside the large stone castle. From Large Armored Units on Equally Armored Horses, to Pegasus and Dragon Riding Lance Users clashing with Griffin Riding Sword Users, to Spell casters sending Fire, Lightning, Wind, Ice, Earth, and Dark Magic back at each other, causing damage to the surrounding areas, and to the soldiers of the opposing armies. Inside the Castle, a Heavily Armored Unit was fighting against a Large Bulky Dark Leather Clad Soldier, both fighting with Axes. One Female Soldier on a Pegasus, wielding her Lance against a Wyvern Riding Male Soldier wielding a large Axe, with the axe cutting off The Pegasus' Wing, which sent her and her flying companion flying straight to the ground. She looked to be struggling to stand, right as the Axe Wielding Dragon Rider got off of his Dragon stood over her with a glare under his helmet. And with no sound, an arrow struck him in the back of the neck, where he felt the pain strike him hard, and he fell to the ground limp. From where the arrow came from was an archer, cloaked in a hood over her masked face and leather cladded body. She jumps down to the ground, stabbing the wall to reveal a rogue hiding in camouflage, and he drops to the ground. And before an assassin from above could strike her, a bandit comes from the side of the assassin, and stabs him in the neck, causing him to fall onto the ground with no death but his own. The Bandit drops down to the archer and Pegasus Rider.

"Is The Lord Safe?" The Bandit asked in a concerned tone.

"He shall be fine." The Archer said in good faith. "He has something that will change this land for the greater good."

In another room, a man wearing Royal Clothing and a clear head of Blue Hair was sitting on his throne, and someone was walking in. A Man Clad in Burgundy Armor walks in and glares right at the Lord on his Throne. "You! You're The Man who declares my country be evil?!" He yells in an authoritative tone. "Why would you consider my Country Evil in your own land's mindset?!"

"Because you refuse to send your help to the surrounding countries, and even refuse to make yourselves anything but ruthless savages! I will not support evil such as you!" The Lord shouted as he got off of his throne. "If you wish to rebel, then I am here to face you! Now cometh if you wish to face The Divine Punishment of Arcanianol's Just Rule!"

The Lord Pulls out a Sword, which shimmered with a bright glow. The Scarlet Armored Man pulls out a Lance and Shield, looking rather angered at the Lord. The Lord runs with a shout, and clashes with The Scarlet Armored Man's Spear, a loud clang to be heard as both blades struck. He took one slash at the side, to which The Scarlet Armored Man's shield blocked, but with one slash from the side, a cut reached the Scarlet Armored Man's armor, causing a hit to be struck, and he recoils a bit. The Lord smirks and walks slowly toward this Scarlet Armored Man, who attempts a stab at The Lord, but to not avail, and lead to his shield arm being cut off, before one slash to The Scarlet Armored Man's Neck caused the man to be silenced, and his eyes rolling into the back of his head, all as he fell back, now dead on the ground, along with his army's ambitions.

The Lord then walks out of his Throne, and sees that the area outside of his castle is full of Dead Soldiers, Wyverns, Pegasi, Griffins, and Horses. He noted the amount of live soldiers as well, and nodded to his soldiers. "Let them all go free!" he speaks in his Lordly Position. "Their Leader has been killed, and no more blood need be shed on my Castle Grounds!" The Lord commanded this, and the soldiers were let go, to escape and leave, knowing their lives meant more then a rebellion. The Pegasus Rider, the archer, the armored knight, and the bandit all walk out to the lord.  
"Great Lord, you have given us yet another victory!" The Pegasus Rider says happily. "Another Victory for our Land and Lord." The Armored Knight proclaimed calmly.  
"That is another victory for us." The Archer noted with a successful tone in her voice.

"And yet more reason why our land will rule for a peaceful world." The Bandit said with pride.

The Lord looks at his group with a prideful smile, and shows his Green Eyes.

"Eli? Wake up Eli!"

All of a Sudden, someone wakes up abruptly in his bed. It was now Modern Times, in Japan, and a young man with Red Hair was now waking up and getting out of bed, at the behest of his mother as his door. "Eli, you gonna get up? It's almost time for you to head to school." His Mother urged him and reminding him with a happy smile.

"Urgh… Oh man…" The Young Red Haired Boy groaned. "What kind of dream was that?"

As he wondered about it, he goes to shower and get his school uniform on, The Uniform being a Navy Blue Button up Jacket over a white shirt, along with Navy Blue Pants. He walks out with his school bag, gets his shoes on, and sighs outward.

His mother comes out, showing she has the same bright fiery red hair as her son, and has blue eyes that seem very caring. "You ready to go Eli?" She asks with some excitement. Eli nods, and they go to the car, where Eli will be driven to his school.

Meanwhile, at the school, a girl was walking in front of the front door, and seemed to be talking with someone over the phone. She was wearing the typical school uniform for girls, that being blue checkered skirts with a blue button up jacket over a white shirt. The Girl had Short Blonde Hair, and had a stern look on her as she spoke with a rather serious tone. "How long is it going to take Daiki?" She asked in a stern tone, listening to what the person over the phone is trying to say. "…Really? Seriously?! I thought you'd be here faster… Okay, fine, I think I get it… Uh huh… " She kept listening, and groaned in frustration, before sighing out a breath of relief. "Okay. I'll speak to ya when you get back here. Just… Please get here soon, cause Archie's making it really hard for me to get anything done. Later. Ciao." She said before hanging up the phone and sighing in a light sound of frustration, and she then sees a car park nearby, and Eli gets out, saying goodbye to his mother and walking towards the school. The girl looked at Eli, wondering just how his hair can be that fiery of a red, and he walks up to her.

Eli spoke up to the girl. "Hello, my name's Eli Blaze. What's yours?" He said as he held his hand out to her. She seemed rather confused, and just posed a light smile as she shook his hand.

"My name is Kasumi Harumi." She said in a kind tone to Eli. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Blaze."

"Please, just call me Eli. I don't need too many formalities." He said in a humble tone, which makes Kasumi a tad confused, and she just puts on a stoic and straight faced look. "Well, I hope to see you around. Talk to you later Kasumi!" He says happily before going into the school, which leaves Kasumi slightly dumbfounded by him and his way of speaking to her.

In the school, Eli seemed to be wandering about in the hallways, until he finds his classroom. He walks in and is greeted by a male teacher who seems to be rather eccentric looking with long brown hair and wearing round glasses. "Greetings Eli Blaze. I'm so glad to have you hear." He spoke in a rather eccentric and rather camp, but chill tone. Eli looks to the class with a smile. "Here's our new student Children." The teacher said with a happy tone, before letting Eli speak up for himself.  
"My name is Eli Blaze. It's a pleasure to meet all of you, and I hope to get to know you all." He says politely and with a bow to his classmates, who all look at him with welcoming looks, or indifference. But someone in the far back seems to be rather awestruck by him, her mouth gaping open and blushing. The Girl was a Long Brunette haired young girl with light blue eyes that seemed rather shy looking and just glimmer with innocence. Eli noticed this, but paid no mind, but a smile that shows he found it possibly adorable.

"Uhhh, Atsuko?" Someone to her left said while poking her with their pencil, which causes a shocked shrill gasp out of her. The poker was a boy with short brown hair wearing a yellow scarf and seeming concerned. "You're staring at the new kid like he's some kind of angel." The boy said with a teasing tone and a light grin, which the girl blushes heavier at, and Eli sat next to her from the right.

"Hello there, what's your name?" Eli asks politely, and Atsuko flips out a slight gasp again, and hides her face in reading a book. But she did quietly let out a small introduction while trying to avoid eye contact with Eli. "Ummm… Atsuko Fuhime..." She said in a shy and rather bashful tone. The Poker then looks at Eli with a smile. "Name's Archie. You move here too?" He said shaking hands with Eli.  
Eli smiles with a calm feeling. "Yes I did, nice to meet both of you. I hope I can get to know you two better." Archie smiles at Eli, and Atsuko slowly warms up to him, and class would soon start on the subject of Math.

As Class went on, Eli took his notes and pays attention, while Archie looks at him while taking notes, but then decides to write something to Atsuko. He hands her a small slip of paper, and she reads it. It said, 'You getting a Lordly feeling from him?' Atsuko looks at Eli, and then writes down on the paper, handing it back to Archie for him to read, 'He does give off a feeling. I wonder if he can pull it.' Archie smiles, and hands the paper back with another piece of writing on it. 'Maybe he can. You crushing?' Atsuko blushes red at that, then glaring at Archie by handing the paper back to him with another piece of writing. 'Quit teasing me!' Archie just smirks and then writes on the paper, but doesn't hand it back. 'EliXAtsuko, gotta get details for shpping.'

In the Locker Rooms of The Physical Education wing, a shaking was heard nearby the lockers, and a male student walks in, looking confused. Then out of nowhere, a portal opens up, sending the student back a bit, and out walks something quite suspicious, tall, and has a monstrous air to it.

Meanwhile, outside in the back of the school, Kasumi was walking around, looking rather suspicious, as she seems to be making sure no one is around. Kasumi keeps an eye out, goes out to the track field, and finds a building. She pulls out a key from her pocket, and unlocks the door. She goes into the building to find a dusty office that seems to be abandoned for a while. Kasumi continues into the room, going to what seems to be some kind of staircase. She goes down the stairs and looks to be in front of something rather unexpected… A Sword stabbed into a Stone, standing tall and shimmering in the dark basement area.

"How long is this thing going to stay here? I swear, its user has to be around somewhere… But who could it be?" Kasumi asks herself in a very confused and thoughtful tone. She closes her eyes and walks upstairs out of the office area, only to find herself looking at some students jogging past her. It was abrupt and almost made her lose her balance. "Yeesh, can't those guys find any better places to run?" She said in a frustrated tone.

Then someone clears his throat. Eli was in front of her as she turned around to look at him. "You okay Kasumi?" Eli asked in a concerned tone. Kasumi just stares at him in his bright green eyes shimmering in the sunlight, and she could only stare directly into them. Kasumi then gasps in shock and pushes Eli to the side onto the ground, right as a Fireball almost struck them.

"WHAT THE?!" Eli asks in shock, then gasping right as he saw what shot the Fireball at them. The Creature was a Horse Creature cloaked in a dark purple robe, and the fur of the creature was burning orange with a fire mane and tail. He carries a Red Tome in his hand, and walks slowly towards the two teens.

"C'mon Eli! Follow me!" Kasumi said grabbing Eli by the wrist into the Office again. Thankfully, the Horse didn't see them going into the building. Though it was sensing them nearby. Inside the building, Kasumi drags Eli down the stairs, and Eli was confused. "Okay, can you please tell me what's going on here?" Eli asked in utter confusion.

Kasumi looks at him with a stoic look, right as she steps to his side, showing the Sword in the Stone. Eli then remembers the sword that The Lord Held in his dream was what this sword looked like. An Emerald Crested Handle, a Gold guard, with a red gem in the middle, and two sections off on the side, all topped off by the Blade, as shimmering in the light as the gems on the hilt and handle. The Blade seemed rather intriguing to Eli, who walks close to it.

"Eli…" Kasumi spoke up, and Eli went out of his trance to look at her and listen to her. "This Sword is important. Someone needs to use this sword to lead me and my group against our enemies, creatures similar to that Horse chasing after us. I want you to try something. Try pulling that sword out." She said in her authoritative tone, looking at Eli with a confident look. Eli looks at the sword very confused. 'Should I?'

He thought to himself, and still thought about it. But then a crash was heard outside, which sent Eli back a bit, his hand gripping the sword as he landed on the stone the sword was in, and the sword looked to budge. He felt the budge, and seemed shocked by it, along with Kasumi looking in disbelief. "It worked?!" She shouted in confusion. Then the crash was heard again, and the two run upstairs to the door, and walk outside to be blasted at by another Fireball, and the Horse was in front of the office, and looked to be out for them.

Kasumi looks at Eli, and pushes him aside, flicking her wrist to bring out a device, and sternly stares down the Horse Fire Mage.

She raises her arm up and shouts, "Senjetsu! Archer… Tōjō!" And with that shout, and bringing her arm down to press a button on the Device, a Blue Flash envelops Kasumi, and she was now in something quite stunning to Eli. She was in a Blue Spandex Suit, with a Deep Blue Color, with boots that lead into a suit that had white in the inner leg up to the waist, to a Blue Skirt that leads into the upper body. The Same Blue color scheme was in her upper body part of the suit, which was emblazoned with a symbol of a Bow and Arrow in Gold on the chest, and white gloves and a blue cape finished off the look of the upper body. And on her head was a helmet that was the same deep shade of blue, with a mouthpiece below the visor, and on the head of the helmet having an Arrow Tip on the top pointing up. She stares down the Mage as she brings out a blue bow, and she summons an arrow by reaching behind her back. "Let's see you take me on now. Giddy Up Horsey!" She says jumping up into the air, firing an arrow at it, which the Equine Fire Mage blasted away with a fireball. But Kasumi lands on the ground, rolls towards The Mage, and kick him in the side. She jumps into the air to then jump off of his shoulder and fire an arrow straight into its chest, striking it with a harsh Electric Shock. Kasumi just smirks at this. "Thought you were tough? Well gotcha there!" She gloated at the monster, before it smirks and looks at Kasumi with a glare. "WHAT?!" Kasumi looked surprised and reacts to late to be struck by a Fireball to the face and sent back a fair bit into a wire fence near the tennis court.

Kasumi grunts in loud pain, and Eli got up fast, the Sword in his Hand. "Kasumi!" He shouts in concern, but then slashes at The Horse with the sword harshly, which made the Equine Mage keel over in pain. It glares at Eli, which scared the boy into stepping back in fear. "Uhhhh… Sorry?" Eli said in a scared tone. The Sword in his hands then glows a bright Red Color.

"What the?" Eli said in a confused tone. The light shines bright in front of him, then forming a similar Wrist Device to Kasumi. "This is…" He said to himself in realization. Then, a voice in his head spoke. 'A Lord has to lead. Use your sword to take on your opponents. Like a True Tactician.' The Voice says to him, and Eli looks with confidence to The Equine Fire Mage, tossing his sword into the air. It spins in the air as he flicks his wrist, ready to call out his command. "Senjetsu! Lord… Tōjō!" And with a Red Flash, he crouches with his arm flexed, and then stands straight back up with his arm up, and as he catches the sword, his Suit enveloped him, and he was no in his own suit. This time, the suit being Red, with the white still being in the inner leg, leading up to the waist, where his red upper body would be emblazoned with a Gold Sword Symbol on his chest, topped with a red cape flowing valiantly from him. His helmet was a very regal style, with the crest on the top of the helmet being styled much like his sword, being the Lord's Sword, now fully ready for combat with its chosen warrior.

"Wielder of This Blade, Which Shines Our Way To Victory! Blade Lord!" Eli Shouts valiantly, with a Red Smoke Explosion appearing behind him as he posed with his legs splayed and sword to his side, and his cape flowing majestically in the heroic fashion The Lord needed. Kasumi looked at this and was rather amazed. "The new kid's the lord… Didn't see that one coming…" Kasumi said in disbelief and watched as Eli had his sword ready. "Enough Standing around. Have at thee!" Eli shouted as he ran towards the Equine Fire Mage, sword ready, and slashes at the creature from the left, which the Equine Mage blocks with its arm, shooting a fireball at the ground in between it and Eli. Eli notices this, and pulls his sword off of the arm, slashing it with a clean wound left, and the fireball only causes a fire to strike, and dust to rise. Eli used this to his advantage and spin kicked the Equine Fire Mage in the face, and slashes at its chest, causing the sparks to fly. Eli jumps into the air, and strikes his sword down into the Horse's chest, causing a big nasty spark to come off of the mage, sending him back a fair bit. It yelps in pain at that slash, falling to the ground. Eli goes over to check the creature, noticing a glow on the Tome where its Fire Abilities came from. Eli stabs through the tome, and the hand of the creature, causing immense shrieks of pain to come out of it. Eli made sure the tome couldn't be used, and then afterwards, the creature explodes beneath him, which Eli winced a bit at and seemed to be covering his face with his arm.

Eli looks at the place where the creature and kneels down with his sword stabbed into the ground. "May Heaven or Hell have a place for you… Wherever The Afterlife takes you." Eli says before standing up and looked over to Kasumi. He walks to her and helps her up, the two Demorphing into their civilian forms. "Kasumi, you okay?" He asked in concern, which Kasumi just mumbled a little in her unconsciousness. Eli just smiles and takes her towards the school.

Later, Eli was in the Nurse's office, and walks in, to see Kasumi just now waking up. She groans, and looks to Eli. "Eli… What happened…?" She asks in a tired tone. Eli smiles. "I used the sword to somehow turn into a Red Warrior. I used this stuff to beat that Fire Horse Wizard." He said in an explanatory tone, but you can tell he had some enjoyment in saying it out loud. "Is this stuff important? What does this all mean?" Eli asks in a mild confusion.

Kasumi gets up. "I think I can explain to you what this all is…" She says to Eli. "But, you'll have to follow me after school. You've got a lot to learn New Kid." She concludes in an authoritative tone. Eli just nods, looking mildly confused by what this means.

Later on, the school bell rings, and Eli walks out the door of the school, and sees Kasumi with Atsuko and Archie. Archie grins at Eli with a thumbs-up. "So, you're Blade Lord? I'm impressed Eli." He said with a smirk. Atsuko smiles with a light giggle. "It'll be a pleasure working with you." Atsuko said happily to Eli, which causes him to look confused.

"Wait…" Eli said before looking in a face of realization. "You all know about this?!" He shouted in a confused and exasperated tone. Kasumi looks at him with a stern look. "Eli, listen. You're part of something much bigger then you could ever hope to imagine." Kasumi said in a tone to show her authority. "You're now part of something… Senjetsu Sentai BladeRanger. You are The Red Warrior of this Team, known as Blade Lord."

Eli looked at Kasumi with a stoic expression, and looks to be paying attention. Kasumi stares back, knowing that Eli's got a ways away to go.

To Be Continued…


	2. Is He Leader Worthy?

Eli Takes Stage! Is he Leader Material?

Eli was now walking with Kasumi, Atsuko, and Archie to outside the school grounds and seem to be going closer to The Woods, where the Trees were plentiful and thick all around, almost blocking out all sunlight. Eli seemed rather concerned, but he decided to shoot his mother a Text Message that he's hanging with some friends and he'll get a ride back later on. He didn't check his phone after that, and continues with the three new friends of his.

"Okay Eli." Kasumi said in a commanding tone, grabbing Eli's attention. "You're now a part of Senjestu Sentai BladeRanger, as our Red Warrior Blade Lord." She explained to Eli.

Atsuko and Archie stared at the conversation, Atsuko having her hands behind her back, cupped together, and Archie just puts his hands on the back of his head, looking slightly bored. "Come on Kasumi, do we really need him to go through all of this? He just got here." Archie exclaimed in minor annoyance. The Kasumi glares at him.

"Listen here Archie…" Kasumi said with a threatening glare in her eyes. "You do not know how important this is, and if he screws up our Team Dynamic and chances of stopping them, we might as well kiss our Asses goodbye. So do not, I repeat, DO NOT! Ever question why I do this!" She shouted in an aggressive and rather angry tone at Archie, who was now white in the eyes and just seemed rather dumbfounded.

He then kneels on his knees, resting his arms on his legs as he squats. "Ugh… Typical Kasumi…" He mumbles in an annoyed tone, then letting out a yawn.

Kasumi walks over to Eli and looks at him. "Eli, we're a Team fighting against an evil force… A force coming our way and wants to harm this world." Kasumi said in a dire and explanatory tone. "There are Monsters that come into our world, as you saw earlier today with That Horse Mage. These Monsters want nothing more then to kill us all… In the name of an Evil Dragon that wants our world and to rule." Kasumi explained to Eli.

"A Dragon?" Eli asked in a concerned tone and expression. "Is he the monsters' leader?" Kasumi nods at Eli's question, who reacted with wide eyes of horror at the possibility of a Dragon leading many monsters to try and conquer humanity.

"The Dragon's Name is Brillamenti Solari." Kasumi explained. "He's a Dragon who forges many creatures from Fiery Abysses, and wanted to see this world burn under The Sun's blistering heat. And he'll stop at nothing to kill everybody."

Eli stares in wide-eyed shock, seeming rather scared of what this entails. Kasumi just looks at him. "Do you still think you're up to it Eli?" she asks in a concerned yet dutiful tone. Eli just stares, before closing his eyes with a deep sigh. He puts his hands on his waist. "You know what…" Eli spoke up with a low and thoughtful tone, which made Kasumi let out a small breath of concern, and Atsuko and Archie looked with intrigued expressions. "I Am Ready." Eli said with full confidence in his voice. "If I can't stop this Dragon and his Army, then I'm not worthy of being in this place or with you guys."

Kasumi looked surprised, with Atsuko smiling happily with a light giggle at Eli's Confidence, and Archie just nodded with a grin. "With Confidence and Morale like that, you could lead us Eli." Archie said with a lax tone. Kasumi then looked to Archie with a glare, which made Archie rather fearful.

"I'm sorry Archie, I don't think you get to choose that. I've been in this business longer then any of you have, and that means I'm The Leader!" Kasumi shouted in a tone reminiscent of Drill Instructors, which made Archie roll his eyes. Kasumi then looks to Eli with a glare and serious look, all while saying to him in her stern tone, "Eli, you're The Newest of This Group, meaning you have a lot to learn before you can be anything special in this group."  
Then Atsuko gulped and spoke up. "Um, but isn't Eli holding The Lord's Mighty Sword? Doesn't that mean he's supposed to be our leader because of that?" Atsuko said in a fearful and rather quiet voice. Kasumi looks at Atsuko with wide eyes and her mouth gaped open in concern. "B-but he's still new!" Kasumi shouted in a desperate tone.  
"You're right." Kasumi and Atsuko looked at Eli, who just looked to be in thought. "I am still new. So if anything, Kasumi being the Leader because of her experience makes more sense then me leading because I have some Sword." Eli explained, which Archie smirked at as he walked over to him and patted his shoulder while saying in a relaxed and happy tone, "You are The Chillest Dude I could ask for in a team mate."

Meanwhile, in a Fiery Lair, looking Volcanic in Nature with fire rising at every corner of the Lair, a Red Armored Lizard Monster goes inside to speak. "Great Brillimenti Solari! My Lord, I have come with urgent news!" The Grunt Lizard Spoke, a Draconic Head popping out of the Lava, with piercing Green Eyes staring down The Lizard Grunt.

"What do you come to bother me with?" The Dragon Head spoke in a booming and echoing voice.

"I have news that our Equine Fire Mage was killed in battle Milord!" The Lizard Reported dutifully to his master.

Brillamenti Solari just glares at The Armored Lizard with intense ferocity. "Why was he killed? And who did it?" He asked in his booming voice, which shocked The Lizard onto the ground.

"W-well…" The Lizard Stuttered in fear of his lord. "Th-the BladeRangers did it… And there's a New One!" The Lizard shouted in desperation and exasperated fear. Then he was blasted with a Fire Breath from Brillamenti Solari, who just glares at him as the fire covered up The Armored Lizard in front of him, making him bulk up and go from a screech of pain, to a roar of triumph. "Now you won't have to suffer the same fate as him! Go and Kill Those BladeRangers! Otherwise a Special Place in this Hell will be the last place you see."

The Armored Lizard roars one more time and runs out of the lair. Brillamenti Solari just sighs and lays his head into the Lava again. But someone walks in, watching as he did so. The person in question looked to be scheming, with an evil smirk coming off of his Reptilian Snout.

It was the Evening, and Eli was back home, stretching his arms out to loosen up, and took his shoes off as he walked to the Kitchen area to see his Mom cooking food. "Oh, Eli, welcome home." Eli's Mom said warmly and happily. Eli smiles and sits down on a chair. "So, you made some new Friends today?" She asks her son excitedly.

Eli nods with a smile and responds with, "Yeah. They're a group I'm gonna be hanging with for a while."

Eli's Mother looks at him with a warm smile. "I'm glad you're getting used to this, and your new friends are helping you through the day." She says with a happy tone, and gives Eli a Bowl of Salad, which Eli smiles at and eats happily.

Later that evening, Eli was lying in bed, thinking to himself about what's going on, and how this can be handled. He then realized something and jolted up quickly with a loud gasp. "Oh My God… I just realized." He said out loud to himself, thinking long and hard about this day and his dream. "That Dream I had last night… That sword… The BladeRangers…" He pieced this all together, and then looked at his wrist device. "I think that Dream was telling me about my Group… Being a part of The BladeRangers. So… Does that mean I'm the Lord?" He thinks aloud to himself, remembering The Lord's Resolve in fighting the Leader of The Army attacking his Castle, and Eli just thought of that. "I guess me being the leader wouldn't be too far off then. But… I gotta fricking sleep." He says before flopping back onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

In The Time of The Lord and his Band, The Lord was riding a Horse in a harsh Rainy Storm, making the setting hard to see in. The Lord keeps riding his Horse onwards, until he stops, finding himself in front of many Guards limp and covering the ground leading up to a village, and even some villagers looked to be hanging from the houses and the hedges to the sides. The Lord looks horrified, getting off of his Horse to investigate, and sees a girl crying. He goes over, looking to see a Girl in her Late Teens with Sky Blue Hair, looking rather saddened, curled up and crying her eyes out. The Lord looked concerned. "Young Maiden, may I ask what happened here?" He asks in concern, looking at the young women in the rain.

The girl looks to The Lord, sobbing heavily. "My Village… It was…" She tried explaining, sobbing heavily between her sentences, before hugging the lord, crying her eyes out. The Lord seemed shocked, but hugged back, trying to comfort her.

"Are your parents dead?" He asks her in concern. The Girl looks at him, and nods with a sob and a sniffle. The Lord Smiles at her. "Let me take you home with me. I believe you're better living in a comfortable home then out in this Rainy Night." The Lord picks her up bridal style, taking her to his Horse, and gets on. "Hold on Tight. It's going to be a bit of a bumpy ride." The Lord stated, ready to move. The Girl wraps her arms around his waist, and rides off in the direction he came from. As he rode, he noticed that The Girl had something on her back. A Quiver and a Bow, and he knew she must've been an expert Archer. 'Royce… You might have yourself someone important here.' He thinks to himself, riding off further, knowing this girl had potential.

Later, The Lord Royce got back to his Castle, with The Young girl in tow, walking into his Castle. And he helped her to a room for her to sleep. "I have maids ready to help you whenever necessary." Royce said kindly to the young girl, helping her to her room. "Now… I have not asked your name yet. What is it per chance?" he asks kindly to the sky haired girl.

She looks at Royce shyly and sits on the bed. "My name is… Kaila." She said quietly, yet looked at Royce as she said it. Royce smiles at her. "Are you an archer by any chance?" Royce asks her. Kaila looks taken aback by that, and looks at her set down Quiver and Bow, then back to Royce with a nod. "Yes. I'm an Archer."

Royce smiles at her. "Tell you what, you will be a Student of mine, and I'll teach you how to be an Expert Archer." Royce said proudly to the young maiden, who seemed rather amazed by Royce's morale and stature of pride.  
"D-do you really think I'm capable of being an Expert Archer?" Kaila asks in a tone of concern. Royce just smiles and kneels down to her. "I know you are. I didn't become a Swordsman and Lord by just sitting around all day!" Royce said with a jovial tone and a smile, which Kaila cracks a smile because of the way he's acting.

"When you put it like that… I believe I can!" Kaila said in enthusiasm. Royce smiles and stands up. "Then it's settled. You're going to become a Great Archer. The Best in The Land!" Royce said proudly. He then pats her on the shoulder. "But you should probably help yourself feel at home here. If you need to loosen up, do so." Royce said calmly and softly to her. "This is your home. Make it fit you." Royce said this as he walks out of the room.

Kaila seems rather amazed, and then slips into bed after changing into sleep clothes. "I hope I can make you proud… Lord Royce." Kaila said to herself before going off into sleep.

Then suddenly, the next morning, we see Kasumi waking up, groggily moaning. She sits up and stretches, wearing a pair of sky blue pajamas. It turns out that Kasumi lives in a mansion, and was greeted by a Butler that looked to be in his Mid Twenties, and very handsome with black hair and a polite demeanor "Did you sleep well Madam?" The Butler asks politely. Kasumi looks at him and responds with a calm tone, "Yes Haruo." She yawns, walking towards her bathroom to shower. Haruo smiles as he sees his mistress off, and goes to fix her bed and get her lunch ready, all in rather quick intervals.

Kasumi was in her School Uniform, and walks downstairs to see Haruo with her lunch in hand. "I made your lunch to be exquisite Miss." He said dutifully with a smile. "Thank you Haruo." Kasumi says happily as she takes her lunch, and goes to the front door. As she walks out, she sees a Black Truck outside the Front of her Mansion. She went over, smirking at the truck. "You just couldn't resist picking me up like this, could ya?" She asks in a fun and snarky tone, as the Window rolls down to reveal a well-built and buff young man with dark buzz cut hair and tan skin wearing a tight Black Shirt and Sunglasses. He takes off the sunglasses and smiles at Kasumi. "Do you expect any less?" He asks with a calm air to him and a light smile on his face.

Kasumi got in the Truck, and the man drove off, heading towards the school. "So… Daiki, what took ya yesterday?" Kasumi asks, curious of her buff friend's absence from yesterday. "You know, doing my job. I'm about to graduate this year, so I might as well get myself ready for the future." Daiki responds with certainty in his tone. "Don't worry, I'm still around, just gotta do lots of things before I move out of my parents place. I'll have our base of operations all set soon though, don't you worry." He smiles warmly at Kasumi, who smiles at that. "Got it. I should probably just focus on being a good student for now." Kasumi noted out loud.

She then sighs, letting Daiki know something was on her mind. "Something up?" Daiki asks, concerned for his friend. "It's just… I'm not sure if this new Kid's gonna be any good as a BladeRanger. He's so new to all of this, yet he's so good at fighting the monsters…" Kasumi said, explaining to Daiki what's going on.

Daiki just chuckles at Kasumi with a smile as he says to her, "What? You scared he's gonna become leader while you're not thinking about it?" He asked jokingly. "C'mon Kasumi, I don't think he'll do that bad. Give him a chance like Atsuko." Kasumi hears that, and then nods with a smile, knowing she might need to lighten up.

Later on, Kasumi was at School, going to class and sitting a row in front of Atsuko, Archie, and Eli. Kasumi looks back to see what The Three were doing. Atsuko was drawing something on a piece of paper, Eli was writing down notes, and Archie had his earphones in as he laid his head down, actually reading some of the notes he has. Kasumi looked rather intrigued by the three, and then looks up at the Teacher and Whiteboard, jotting down her notes while thinking things over in her head. 'Do I really think he's a better leader then me? And… should I worry?' she thinks to herself in deep thought, then finishing up her notes as the bell rang, and she left the class with a sigh.

Eli, Atsuko, and Archie went over to Kasumi as they went outside the class. "Hey, Kasumi, you okay?" Eli asked in a cheerful tone. "Something up at all? You seem kind of off today." Kasumi turns around, looking at Eli with a concerned look on her face. "Eli… Do you really think I could be a good leader?" she asked with heavy worry in her voice. Then Eli just seems concerned, until he heard an explosion, when his eyes go wide. "What the?!" Eli shouted in fear, then noticing the sound coming from the Front Door of the School. He runs off, with Atsuko, Archie, and Kasumi following. As they reached the stairs that go down to the front door, they see The Lizard Knight with a Sword and Shield in hand crashing through the door, fire spreading in some areas. Eli looked rather shocked at this, and Daiki runs in. "What was that Explosion just no-" Daiki was about to ask, before stopping as he saw The Lizard Knight walking in. "That would give me an answer."

Kasumi seemed rather worried by this. "I've never seen anything like this… That looks like a Normal Grunt, but more powerful…" She said in fear. Then she gasped, noticing that a few students are unable to get out of the building, and The Lizard Knight looks over and slowly goes to kill them with its sword.

Eli grits his teeth in anger, growling under his breath, and out of nowhere flicks his wrist to summon his Changer. "Senjetsu!" He jumps down from the railing with a loud yell, and shouts his command. "Lord… Tōjō!" As he lands, he Transforms into Blade Lord, his cape flowing gallantly as he landed on his knee with his sword out to the side. He slowly stared up, glaring heavily at The Lizard Knight. "You Stay Away from those Kids!" He rushes at The Knight with swift pacing and a loud yell, slashing his sword down hard, clashing with The Lizard Knight's sword. This causes a loud clang to be heard, all as Eli stays in a clash with The Lizard Knight.

Kasumi looks at this with shock. "Eli! What are you doing?! Get out of there!" Kasumi shouted in worry at Eli, who was stuck in battle with The Lizard Knight, slashing at the side and from below at The Lizard Knight. "NO!" Eli shouts back, giving Kasumi a light sense of shock and a gasp coming from her mouth. "I gotta protect those kids! I'm Not Letting Them Die today!" Eli shouts heroically, and then yells as he keeps slashing rapidly at The Lizard Knight.

Atsuko and Archie looked concerned by this, and knew they had to do something. With a nod to each other, they jump down and flick their wrists to bring out Transformation Devices. "Senjetsu!" They shouted in unison.

"Atsuko!" Kasumi shouted in fear.

"Rider…" Atsuko built up.

"Archie!" Daiki yells in concern.

"Rogue…" Archie built up.  
"Tōjō!" They shouted together in unison, Transforming into their own Ranger Forms. Atsuko was in a Pink Suit, styled similar to Blade Archer, with softer and more rounded designs in the visor, with a hint of feathered wings on the side ends of her visor, a long flowing cape, and her helmet had a spear point at the top of the helmet. Archie was in a Yellow Suit, with his Cape styled more like a Scarf flowing short and to his side, and his Helmet had no angles on the visor, and his forehead helmet accessory looked like a curved dagger. Atsuko pulls out a Long Lance and Archie pulls out a Dagger, and they run to fight the Lizard Knight with Eli.

The Lizard Knight rams its shield into Eli's face, sending him back and on his back on the ground. The Lizard Knight was about to skewer Eli's head off, but Atsuko came in to stab The Lizard Knight in the side. "Wielder of this Spear, To Reach out towards My Allies for My Assistance!" She shouted triumphantly before jumping over the spear range and roundhouse kicked The Lizard Knight back away from Eli, all while still holding her Lance. "Blade Rider!" She shouted with her Free Arm in the air and her spear behind her with finesse.

As the Lizard Knight got up, Archie speeds past and sliced it in the chest. Archie jumps into the air and vanishes in a quick swift flash, suddenly appearing and kicking his boot straight into The Monster's face. As he landed, he backflips back to Eli and Atsuko, rather stylishly. "Wielder of This Dagger, Which Strikes for a Swift Rescue!" Archie shouted before kneeling, his Dagger Arm going back to be flashy in a pose, and putting his other arm in front of him in a flexing manner. "Blade Rogue!" Eli looked at the two, and smiled. He then walks out with a smile on his face. "Wielder of This Blade, Which Shines our way to Victory! Blade Lord!" Eli shouted triumphantly as he swung his sword to the side and kept a Regal stance.

"With Tactics, Together We Ride Toward Victory!" Eli Shouts dutifully, as all of their visors gleamed off of their weapons shimmering.

"Senjestu Sentai!" The Three Shouted in Unison, before finishing off with dynamic Weapon Posing, and shout together in Unison, "BladeRanger!" All as Red, Pink, and Yellow Smoke clouds blew up behind them as they finish their posing.

Kasumi and Daiki looked rather impressed by this. Daiki then looks to Kasumi. "You're not gonna join in on this fight?" He asks in intrigue. "Nah. I think they got this." Kasumi responded confidently as she watches her Three Allies get ready for battle.

"Alright guys, let's kick this thing's scaly hide! Archie, you get him from the side! Atsuko, follow my lead and you'll know what to do!" Eli ordered proudly, Atsuko and Archie nodded.

Archie runs towards The Lizard Knight, dagger in hand, and aims to stab at him, which was blocked by The Lizard Knight's Shield. Archie was about to be stabbed, but dodges barely as the sword hits the ground, and he kicks the Monster in the neck, wrapping his legs around its arms, and stabs his dagger in the shoulder. The Lizard Knight roars in pain, trying to shake off Archie. Eli took this opportunity to rush at The Lizard Knight, Sword Ready, and cuts the Shield in half. He jumps back lightly, looking into the air. "Atsuko! Now!" Eli shouted as Atsuko drops down, jumps off of his shoulder, and stabs her Spear straight into The Lizard Knight's Snout, straight down its throat. She then chants quietly to herself, pointing her finger on her Spear forward, and suddenly a gust of wind sent The Lizard Knight flying backwards into a wall, hitting it rather hard. It falls onto the ground, sparking all over its body, and Eli spins his sword looking at The Lizard Knight, and Archie and Atsuko stand by his side, before turning away from The Lizard Knight. Eli points his sword upwards, Atsuko gives a thumbs-up to the side while putting her spear's bottom to the ground, and Archie kneels holding his Dagger backwards, as The Lizard Knight explodes. Eli smiles at this, and sheathes his sword. Then he notices something. He sees Three Students hiding under the stairs, and goes over to them. "Hey, you guys okay in here?" Eli asked in concern, seeing the Three Students hiding in fear. They then look up at Blade Lord. "W-who are you?" A Female Student asks. Eli holds his hand out. "Blade Lord. I'm here to help you. Now, may I escort you to a safer location?" Eli asks in a princely manner. The Students look to each other, and then nod to Eli. They come out, and Eli helps them calm down as they go outside to join the classes that needed to evacuate. Eli wipes his hands clean, smiling at Atsuko and Archie.

"Y'know, you're a pretty good Leader Eli." Archie said proudly to his Red Clad Partner. "You lead us into a good strategy to get the thing killed as quickly as possible." Archie pats Eli on the back as he said that. Atsuko smiles underneath her helmet, and seemed to be blushing. "Eli…" Atsuko spoke up shyly. Eli looks over to Atsuko. "I… I'm glad you lead us. You were so cool!" She said excitedly as she went over to Eli with a skip. Eli just laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I did, didn't I?" Eli said with a tone proving he has a hard time believing it.

Kasumi looks at Eli with a smile, and knew that Eli seemed to be pretty confident in battle as a leader, and she knew that he could do so much in this Group. She walks down the stairs with a smile, Daiki looking rather confused as she walks off.

'Funny… Maybe my dream might make me realize how good Eli is as a leader.' Kasumi thought to herself. 'Maybe it's not me who has to teach him… It's me he has to teach.' Kasumi smiles with a small laugh, as she meets the now Unmorphed Trio at the bottom of the stairs.

"Looks like you're better as a Leader then you thought Eli." Kasumi said with a smile. Eli looks with confusion. "Oh come on, you can't tell me you don't remember what you just did, right?" Kasumi asked in an oddly bossy sounding tone. Eli just laughs a little and scratches his nose. "I guess I did. Didn't know I had it in me." Eli said with a chuckle. Kasumi giggles at that, and pats his shoulder. "You're gonna go far in this Eli. I just know it." Kasumi said proudly to her Red Clad Ally.

Meanwhile, Brillamenti Solari looks rather displeased in his sleep, knowing what happened as he lies in his Lava. 'I must destroy these BladeRangers… They've been a Thorn in my side for too long. But I must bring in those who can lead my forces to their demise.' The Dragon thought to himself. He then opens his eyes wide, rising up from his Lava, and letting out a roar. Then out footsteps could be heard coming in. They look at their Master, looking pleased at them being called. "You two will be Generals that will Lead My Army to true victory." Brillamenti Solari smiled as he said so, and sees his Two Generals in the Shadows, knowing that it will be glorious for them to lead.

To Be Continued…


	3. A Lovebird's Cry

A Lovebird's Cry For a Key to her Heart's Cage

It was an Orange clad sky Morning, and a young high school girl was walking down the streets, her long black hair flowing in the breeze, and she seemed deep in thought. She had the image of a Boy with Red Spiky hair and bright Green Eyes in her mind, and smiling at her. She sighs, seeming slightly melancholic in her sigh. "Keep dreaming Atsuko…" She says in a defeated tone and slightly melancholic feeling. As she gets to the school, she sees a male student and female student standing apart from each other at the entrance of the school, and they seem rather nervous to move. Atsuko sees this, and goes over to the Male Student. "Hey, you okay?" She asks him with a smile.

The Male Student seemed nervous to speak. "Umm… I'm okay…" He says scared to admit his nervous and scared feelings. Atsuko could read it though, and then hugs him. "Don't worry… I think she'll like you back." Atsuko said calmly as he pet his head, and then leads him over to the female student. The male student then scratches the back of his head and looks into the female student's eyes. "M-Ma'am?" He says in a bashful tone. The Female Student looks rather bashful herself, and blushing heavily, before hugging him. She hugs him close, and the Male Student hugs back, happily. Atsuko smiles at that, and walks into the school's front entrance.

Meanwhile, on The Roof of a nearby business building, Two Creatures were staring at Atsuko walking into the School, discussing amongst themselves. "That Girl's one of the BladeRangers? Surprising to me…" One said with a sarcastic tone and odd Australian Accent in his voice. The creature stood up and reveals himself to be a Velociraptor with Wings wearing a Leather Vest, a Wool Fedora, and what looked like a large Sniper Rifle at his Side. Another creature steps out with his arms folded while saying to his cohort with a calm yet direct tone, "Solari did say they were High School students. And I know kids like them would be pretty blatant in how they look and dress." The Creature reveals himself to be a Volcanic Komodo Dragon with veins that looked like lava traveling his arms and chest, showing a beating heart in the middle of his chest. He looks at The Velociraptor. "I feel as though we're needing to use your sharp eyes to spy on them… And then we'll send a Monster to kill them." The Magma Komodo said in thought. "Your title of Fucile Di Precisione would be impressive to see fulfilled, Vista Dall'alto." He spoke to The Velociraptor using his name. The Raptor, now known as Vista Dall'alto, looks at his cohort. "Listen here, Eruzione, I'm gonna need focus and a good shot. So you better give me time to spy on these kids." The Aussie Velociraptor Spoke vehemently towards his Magma Partner. Eruzione smirks with at him. "Suit yourself. Brillamenti Solari will hopefully give you a chance to fight them with a group and a monster if you're lucky." The Magma Komodo said sarcastically as he jumps off into a fiery portal in the air. Vista just looks frustrated by that, and pulls out his Sniper Rifle to spy on The Students in their class.

In Class, Atsuko sits down in her usual spot, in between Eli and Archie, and she was taking her notes, where they were studying History. The Teacher was a Female with small round red glasses and short pixie cut black hair. She wore a White Shirt and Black skirt, while speaking to the students in a calm but happy tone. "The Story of This King and his Wife was quite the Brain Twister, mostly due to their much different way of meeting then most Love Stories." She sounded rather excited to talk about this, and Atsuko's head was in the clouds as she thought about love stories. Then she heard a throat clearing directed at her, and she yelped lightly. "Miss Fuhime, care to elaborate on this at all?" The teacher asked with a warm smile to Atsuko.

Atsuko looked shocked, but clears her throat and speaks up. "It was through The Wife having to save The Lord from falling to his death. Very Dramatically I might add… But no one knows how exactly she did it." Atsuko spoke all of that in a rather poetic and dramatic fashion, which made Eli looked impressed and surprised at Atsuko's Bravado, and Archie just smiles at his friend and her execution of history. The Teachers smiles with a light chuckle and speaks to her. "Very good Atsuko. Sometimes I think you'd be perfect Para Material." The Teacher said in a cheery tone to her Student, and some of the students sounded impressed and agreed as Atsuko smiles proudly with a blush on her face.

Outside, Vista had his reticle aimed right at Atsuko, and he just smirks, his finger on the trigger of his Sniper Rifle. But then The School Bell went off, and birds flew in front of his Point of View, throwing his vision off balance. And when he got his vision back to look, Atsuko was already walking away from her seat, and there were just normal students walking past. Vista looked visibly frustrated and just clenched the handle hard. "I swear, those kids will die with a Bullet Through their Brain!" He said in absolute vitriol, jumping from the building he was on to the roof of the school.

Later, Atsuko was walking through the halls, and Eli walks up behind her, tapping her shoulder for her attention. "Hey Atsuko." He said in a welcoming tone, and Atsuko yelped in surprised at Eli's sudden appearance. "Ah! Oh… Hey Eli." She said in a slightly embarrassed tone. "How is your day Eli?" She asks happily, a warm feeling in her tone being felt by Eli. "Oh y'know, just keeping on moving today to different parts of this school." He said with a chuckle at the end of that and scratching the back of his head. "What class are you heading to next Atsuko?" He asks with a cheerful demeanor. "Oh, I'm heading to Physical Education." Atsuko said happily with a smile to Eli. "How convenient, I'm heading there myself!" Eli said excitedly, putting his hand with Atsuko's, which made Atsuko look shocked and have a blush forming around her heavily. "Shall we?" Eli asked, which Atsuko nodded with a smile as they walk to The Gym together.

Eli was now wearing a Bright Red T-Shirt, Blue Gym Shorts, and bright sky blue sneakers, and he looked quite dorky with his Bright Spiky Red Hair in this outfit. Then out walks Atsuko, wearing a White T-Shirt with Pink lines trailing around it, and she was wearing tight black sports shorts, which she was blushing at, considering her long hair. She puts her hair into a Ponytail, then realizes that Eli saw her like this, and she was blushing profusely. "Umm… Eli…." She said rather self-conscious of how she looked. Eli then smiles with a blush. "You look pretty good Atsuko. Pink and White suit you well." He said earnestly and calmly to her. Atsuko just takes a cleansing breath, and then looks at Eli. "You're too nice Eli. Thank you." She says rather bashfully, playing with her hair. "I think those colors look good on you too." She compliments him with a smile. Then Eli just chuckles awkwardly. "Nah, I honestly look like a dork in this outfit… What with the Bright Reds and Blues, and my Hair just makes it stick out even more." Eli said, looking rather embarrassed by his Gym look. Then Atsuko giggles. "Wow, you seem pretty self conscious Eli." She said in a calm and light tone. "Kind of reminds me when I first got into The BladeRangers." Eli noticed that and looked curious, but was then pushed into the gym by Atsuko. "Don't wanna be late, right?" She says quickly before giving out a light laugh, which Eli laughs with as they go into their PE Class.

Meanwhile, outside the school, Kasumi and Daiki were out at The Track Field, seemingly discussing something by the Bleachers as students were playing soccer.  
"Eli's definitely shaping up to be something special…" Daiki says out loud in a thoughtful tone. Kasumi looks to him. "Yeah… I'm kind of surprised at how much he's developed in just two Battles." Kasumi thought out loud. She then sighs out before asking Daiki, "You think Lord Royce's Spirit might have something to do with it?" Daiki just strokes his chin in thought at that question. "Maybe… Kind of like how you found out your Archery Skills thanks to Miss Kaila?" Daiki asks Kasumi, who just responds with a gasp and look of thought. "Yeah… Possibly. I mean, I am supposed to be her descendant after all." She thinks aloud, then all of a sudden goes wide-eyed in realization. "Wait a minute… If Eli's Royce's Descendant… wouldn't that also mean that there are chances of Eli helping us find the Stone that will kill Brillamenti Solari?" Kasumi thinks aloud to Daiki.

Daiki just looks at Kasumi with a chuckle. "I know you want to finish this battle more then anybody, but you gotta slow down and keep in mind he's still learning. Hell, Atsuko's still new to this too by all technicalities." Daiki explained in a friendly tone. Kasumi nods to this and sits down. "You're right. Maybe I should just… take this one step at a time." Then a Gunshot was heard, and they go wide-eyed. They run off to go and investigate, finding Vista with what looked like a Horse with Dragon Wings and Tail, all with eyes that look reptilian in nature. The Horse Dragon was colored Coal Black, with its wings shimmering like obsidian as it stares at Kasumi and Daiki with a disturbing glare and straight face. "What is that thing?!" Kasumi shouted in fear at this, and Daiki looks at it with a small sweat drop on his head. Vista then walks out to mock the Two. "Let's just say my Pet's gonna want a snack, and I think Blue and Black Berries be perfect for a healthy diet," He snarked sadistically at The BladeRangers as he held his Sniper Rifle with pride and points it straight at the two. "So, ya gonna transform or what?" Kasumi and Daiki look intimidated, but made sure that no one was around to see. Kasumi nods to Daiki. The Two raise their arms into the air to reveal their Changers. "Senjetsu!" they shouted in unison.

"Archer…" Kasumi built up.  
"General…" Daiki built up.  
"Tōjō!" They shouted in unison as Blue and Black lights encircled them, Kasumi taking on her Blade Archer form, and Daiki taking on his own BladeRanger Form. Daiki's suit was Black, his cape was shorter then the others, only reaching his upper back, his Helmet looking designed to a Knight's Helmet with the visor looking segmented. The tip of his helmet was styled like an Axe, with a thin bottom and two large curved blades at the top.  
Kasumi then steps forward with her Bow in hand. "Wielder of This Bow, Which Aims for The Benefit of Victory! Blade Archer!" Kasumi shouts as a Blue Cloud explodes behind her.

Daiki steps forward, an Axe appearing in his hand as he held it outward. "Wielder of this Axe, Which Strikes so my Allies Will Live! Blade General!" he shouts as a Black Cloud Explodes behind him. Vista looks at Kasumi with a smirk. "An Archer, eh? Mind if a Sniper takes on an Archer?" he says to Kasumi with pride. "Fine by me. Daiki… take care of that Kirin." Kasumi says to Daiki dutifully as she jumps away, which Vista follows suit, and Daiki stares straight at The Kirin, Axe in hand, and ready to cut it down.

Meanwhile, in The Gym, Eli and Atsuko were facing each other in Badminton, with Eli giving more force then necessary, but Atsuko keeps hitting back well with graceful movements. Atsuko really kept up her movement, and was capable of getting Eli to finally lose his footing and miss. Atsuko jumps up in success, smiling at Eli. "You're good at these competitive activities Eli." Atsuko said happily to Eli as he breathes heavily and kneels. "Yeah… But…" Eli says in between heavy breathing. "Damn is this really tiring… Whoo!" He says tiredly and lays on the floor. Atsuko walks over to Eli and holds her hand to him. "You need some help?" Atsuko says in a cutesy way to get Eli's attention and mild snark. Eli smiles at Atsuko and takes her hand, getting up. "I guess I'm just tired and ready to sit down after all of that…" Eli said with a mild groan. Then they hear beeping from their Changers, and Eli looks wide eyed at that, and Atsuko looks at him with a serious expression. Eli pulls it out and walks out of the gym with Atsuko, Archie noticing this as he finished a point in badminton.

Outside the gym, Eli speaks into his Changer with Atsuko. "This is Eli… What's up?" Eli asks seriously. He then hears a snarling sound from the other end and Daiki yelling. "Eli! Atsuko! We're being attacked by Brillamenti Solari's soldiers, you gotta hurry up and help us out!" Daiki said aggressively and in the heat of battle, being pushed back harshly by the Kirin with a large bucking kick, which sent him out of the connection, and Eli and Atsuko looked concerned about this. "We'd better go an help them out!" Atsuko said dutifully. Eli nods to Atsuko, but then hear something trudging closer to them. Loud Footsteps were heard, and they turn their heads to see what looks like a Wyvern with a standing Body of a Pterodactyl Man coming out of the back, making it looks as if it was riding the Wyvern. Eli and Atsuko looked scared, and they looked as if color was draining every second they looked at the Strange Combination Monster.

"W-w-what is that thing?!" Atsuko shouted in fear and confusion. "I don't know, but we gotta do something to make sure he doesn't hurt any students…" Eli said, standing his ground, rushing straight at The Wyvern Rider Monster. "Senjetsu! Lord…" He says as he runs into range of the Monster, dodging a bite from the Wyvern head as he transforms with one shout. "Tōjō!" And in a Red Slash of Energy, Eli was Blade Lord, sword in hand and cape flowing. Atsuko follows suit by running into the heat of this. "Senjetsu! Rider… Tōjō!" Atsuko transforms into Blade Rider, stabbing her Lance into the side of the Wyvern harshly, which made it roar loudly. Eli runs toward the door to outside, and opens it as Atsuko rushes it forward with a boost of air, going out the door and sending the Wyvern Rider Monster skidding on the ground, leaving black marks on the Pavement of the Parking Lot near The Track and Field. Atsuko lands next to Eli, who just came on scene with his Sword, and Atsuko posed gracefully with her Lance. "Okay, let's clip this things wings!" Eli shouted powerfully, and Atsuko nodded as they run towards the Combination Monster, weapons ready and capes flying.

Meanwhile, Kasumi was on the roof of a school Building, looking from across it to see Vista, smirking and holding his Sniper Rifle Ready. Kasumi glares at him. "Brillamenti Solari sent you? Who are you?" Kasumi demands the Raptor Monster. "Oh… you know, the usual. The Death of a Couple of Teens getting in our way of conquering your planet." He retorted in his Aussie Snarky Tone. Kasumi glares and lets out a disrespectful tick, pulling out her Bow and summoning up an arrow. "I'm going to hang you up on my wall, and you'll be a prize worth keeping." Kasumi said in confidence, looking at the Lizard with an Electric Arrow ready. Vista pulls out his Rifle, ready to fire at Kasumi whenever needed. Kasumi fires the Arrow, which hits the ground in front of Vista, and he jumps out of the way, pulling out a Machine Gun and firing straight at Kasumi. She backflips away as the bullets hit the ground, and she backflips herself into the air onto a higher ground, pulling out an arrow to fire, only this time The Arrow had an Ice Tip to it. The Arrow fires, and freezes the ground that Vista landed on, and he slips forward onto his chest. Kasumi jumps down, and lands her heel into Vista's back. Vista lets out a cry of Pain, and Kasumi splits her Bow into two, which as she back flips away yet again, they're revealed to be Twin Swords. "You ready for more Punishment and Purse designing Lizard breath?!" She smarted off snarkily, making Vista angry and rushes at her. She dodges to the side, ready to stab her Twin swords into him, but didn't notice that he was ready to stab her with a small knife. The knife stabs her straight in the side, and she grunts out in extreme pain. She limps backwards, feeling it hit her hard. "H-how did you…?" Kasumi says in pain, while Vista Laughs. He spits out a minor bit of blood. "Because unlike you, I'm thick enough to take pain." He says slyly before roaring and slapping her with his tail onto the ground and skid into the wall.

Meanwhile, The Wyvern fires a Fire ball at Atsuko and Eli, which Atsuko stabs with her lance, and it blows away the Fire into the air, which she jumps out of the fire's residue to stab at The Wyvern Monster. The Monster grabs Atsuko's Lance with its mouth, and pulls her down to the ground into a harsh hit to the ground, and an audible yell of pain was heard from her mouth. Eli saw this, and rushes towards The Wyvern Creature to stab it, but gets wing smacked by the Pterodactyl and sent flying into a light post, hitting his back extremely hard against it, and a loud and harsh groan could be heard out of Eli's mouth. He lands flat on his chest, looking extremely winded after that. The Wyvern moves over to Eli and slams its claw into his back, bringing out cries of pain from Eli, his yelling extremely loud in pain. Atsuko slowly got up and saw this going on, looking stern and rushing with a yell to stab The Wyvern. The Pterodactyl part of this body almost swiped her as well, but she dodges with a graceful backflip and raising her legs to avoid getting hit by the last bit of the wing, and jammed her Lance into the neck of the wyvern. The Wyvern roars in absolute pain, getting its claw off of Eli and starts flailing wildly with Atsuko on the back. She was getting attacked by the Pterodactyl body, which was trying to bite at her with its fanged beak. Atsuko kicked the Pterodactyl Body in the gut, which causes screeching to be heard. Eli gets up and helps himself up with his sword, but was then attacked by the wyvern's tail, sending Eli flying away towards the roof of the school. Atsuko notices this and looks horrified, pulling her lance out and kicking off of the Wyvern's head to jump and save Eli. "Eli!" Atsuko yells in desperation as she boosts herself further to him with wind, hugging him close, and landed on her back as they rolled on the hard cold flooring of the roof. Atusko groans heavily in pain at that, but looks at Eli as they stop rolling, and they were on their sides. She looks at Eli, holding him close. Atsuko then gets a vision as she did this, and notices something. She sees a Women jumping into the air with a Pegasus and saving a Man with Blue Hair, and landing onto the dirt ground, almost in the exact same way she and Eli were. She notices the women seeming familiar, and hugged the Blue Haired man close. Eli then shakes his head with a groan and looks at Atsuko with concern. "Atsuko… w-what…?" he asks before being hugged close and tight by Atsuko. "Oh Eli! I'm so glad you're not hurt…" She says happily with a few sobs after she said that. Eli seemed confused, but hugged her back and pets her helmet-clad head. "It's okay Atsuko… I'm here… And I'm fine." He says to reassure his friend. Atsuko finishes sobbing, and gets a sniffle out before sitting up with Eli.

"Eli…" Atsuko says in a shy manner. Eli notices this and looks at her with concern. "Is something the matter Atsuko?" Eli asks in concern. Atsuko then looks at him, realizing how close they were, but then goes away after they hear the Wyvern's Roar. They look to see it flew up to where they were. Eli held his Sword Close and Atusko got her Lance ready. Then a yell was heard, and they look to see Daiki as Blade General fighting off against The Kirin with his Axe, and Eli saw that looking concerned. "Atsuko! You think you can take this guy while I go help Daiki?" Eli asked in an orderly tone. Atsuko nods with a calm and prideful reply of, "I Can Eli! Leave this Bozo to Me!" She jumps straight at the Wyvern Rider Monster, and Eli jumps down from the Roof towards a light pole, sheathes his sword, grabs the Pole, and spins around it to send himself kick first into the Kirin's Jaw. Eli lands, his hand on his Sword's Handle. The Kirin looks at the two Rangers and roars, with Eli looking prideful as Daiki comes to his side. "The Wielder of This Blade, Which shines our way to Victory! Blade Lord!" Eli shouts in Triumph, raising his sword into the air, with a shining glimmer to indicate his lordship.

Meanwhile, Atsuko was fighting the Wyvern Rider in the air, before the Wings of the Wyvern were hit by Two Daggers out of no where, forcing it to land and skid off the roof of the school onto the grass near windows of the school. Archie lands in, and he stands proud on the roof, looking down at the Wyvern Rider Monster with pride, his arms folded. "Wielder of This Dagger, Which Strikes for a Swift Rescue! Blade Rogue!" he shouts in pride, posing with two fingers up and kneeling down in a rather showy way. Atsuko then lands on the ground where the Wyvern was, smiling in her own pride. "Wielder of This Spear, to Reach out towards My Allies for My Assistance! Blade Rider!" Atsuko shouted in pride, Archie jumping down to stand next to her. Atsuko spins her spear above her head as Archie rushes forward at high speeds towards The Wyvern Rider Monster with his Dagger in hand, stabbing its wings into the ground, keeping it from moving. Atsuko finishes spinning, and she summons up a Tornado of Green Wind, it going straight at the Wyvern, and keeping it spinning in pain, The Pterodactyl screaming in pain as well. Archie sees this opportunity to jump into the Tornado with Lightning trailing behind him. He spins in the Tornado, Dagger in hand. He throws the dagger at The Monsters, but looked to have a chain made of Electricity trailing between his hand and the dagger, meaning he had an electric flail with the Dagger, and started to dismember the Wyvern Rider Monster, finishing it off with a breaking of the Pterodactyl body from the waist, and cutting the two apart, sending them away from each other, and limp on the ground. Archie smiles and lands with pride and a chuckle posing as the Creatures exploded.

Meanwhile, Eli and Daiki were slashing at the Kirin, which kept blocking with its Wings and Bucking habits. Eli looks to be struggling to keep up with the Rapid movements, and Daiki was hit in the hand by a wing, causing his Axe to drop. Daiki then grabs the Kirin by the body, and then suplexes the monster head first into the pavement. Daiki lands his elbow onto The Kirin's gut, digging it into the ground further, and then rolls to his Axe to grab it. As the Kirin gets up, Daiki had his axe in hand, and runs straight towards to the Kirin, and with one big slash, The Kirin gets decapitated, with an explosion following, and Daiki poses in triumph, his axe in the air. Eli runs over to Daiki and high fives him. "You did awesomely there Dude!" Eli said in excitement for his fellow teammate. Atsuko and Archie run over to the other two. "Wait a minute… you're that guy Kasumi was with yesterday, aren't you?" Eli asks Daiki, just realizing he hasn't met him yet. Daiki nods. "Yeah, that's me. Senior Year, and I'm helping out however I can." Daiki explains with a charming and calm tone. Eli then realizes something. "That's right! Where's Kasumi?!" Eli shouts, worried for his friend. They go and run off to find her.

Meanwhile, Kasumi was still getting tossed around, and she falls onto the ground with a loud Thud on the Roof, and she groans heavily in the pain. Then Vista walks over and stomps his clawed foot into her chest, which causes her to yell out in severe pain, especially as he digs the clawed foot into her chest even further. "Awww, what's the matter? Ya feelin like you lost sight?!" He shouted sadistically and continues stomping her down. Kasumi kept yelling in pain, and then got so angry she tossed one of her Bow Blade halves into Vista's snout, which caused him to fall backwards in pain, roaring in absolute vitriolic pain. Kasumi was given a chance to breathe, and tried to crawl away. Then a Green energy went around her, and she felt her wounds heal up. Kasumi was confused, and then saw Atsuko's hand reached out for her. Kasumi takes the hand and gets up, feeling rejuvenated. "Thanks Atsuko… You saved my life." Kasumi says in a grateful tone to Atsuko. Then the other BladeRangers show up.

"Thank God you're alright Kasumi." Daiki said in a relieved tone. Kasumi nods to Daiki, then looks over to Vista. She smirks under her helmet, then gets in the middle of the group, with Atsuko and Eli to her right, and Daiki and Archie to her left. They hold out their weapons in front of them, and look straight at Vista. They all speak in Unison together. "With Tactics, Together We Rider Toward Victory! Senjetsu Sentai!" They then pose, with Eli having his sword to his side, Atsuko with her spear to her side, Daiki with his Axe on his shoulder and he points forward, Archie kneeling down with his dagger in front of him as he poses dramatically, and Kasumi holds her hand outward, her Bow Sword Half flying from Vista's Snout into her hand, and she makes her Bow one again, spins it above her head, and poses with her hand over her quiver, and her bow set up as her arm is flexed and her bow in front of her face. The Five all shout together in finality, "BladeRanger!" and Colored Smoke Clouds based on their colors explode behind them. Vista gets up, looking absolutely livid at Kasumi. "Alright guys, let's get him and let him have it!" The Group nods at Kasumi's command, and they run towards Vista. He glares at them, but then an explosion happened in front of Vista and The BladeRangers. The Five looked up, and saw something huge in the Sky. It was a Fiery Portal, and a Head was seeing through it down at them. It was a large Dragon Head, glaring at them. "Master Solari?!" Vista yells in confusion.

The Dragon looks at Vista, and everyone looked shocked. "That's Brillamenti Solari? Eli asks in utter shock and horror, with Kasumi seeming rather horrified seeing this. The Guttural Booming voice of Solari came through. "Vista Dall'alto! You're time here is over! The Creatures have failed us, and you have no reason to fail this one!" Solari yells, causing Vista to look horrified. "B-but sir!" Vista tries to retort, only to get roared at. "No Excuses! Now return before you die here!" Solari yells at Vista with a harsh sound. Vista glares at The BladeRangers, and he begrudgingly nods, with a growl under his breath. He jumps into The Portal, and said portal disappears, The BladeRangers looking rather horrified. "If that's who we're fighting… This is not going to be an easy time…" Eli says rather fearful of Solari's presence. Archie then kneels down, looking rather unsure and seemed tense, while Daiki looks down, his hand on his waist in an unsure position. Atsuko then looks at the group. "We can do it though!" Atsuko said cheerfully to the group, who all look confused at their Pink Clad partner. "If you really think about it, we're always gonna be able to whoop Solari's Butt and Burn him harder then he could breathe!" She tried saying as excitedly and as theatrically as she could. Archie sighs lightly, but then Eli looks at Atsuko with a big smile. "You're right Atsuko! We'll be able to beat him!" Eli shouted in an excited tone similar to Atsuko. She looks at Eli in shock. 'D-did he just… get motivated because of me?' She thought to herself before sighing outwards and falling backwards into the ground, Eli rushing over to pick her up in concern. "Atsuko! Are you alright?!" Eli shouts in concern over her. Atsuko let out a sound that shows her happiness in Eli's Arms. 'Oh My Lovely Red Knight is holding me close… So Happy.' She thought to herself happily before passing out.

Traveling back to The Time of The Lord, Royce was walking around the Castle, seeing Kaila practicing Archery. He smiles at her progress and how she hit every target with finesse. Then a loud neigh could be heard, and in dropped a Pegasus, sending Royce tumbling backwards onto the ground. "W-Whoa! What is-?!" He asks in utter surprise and shock. He then hears a giggle as a woman walks in. She had long navy blue hair, and was wearing red clothes underneath her white chest plate and white boots. She pets the Pegasus, and calms it down. Royce stands up with a sigh. "I wish I had the ability to control that thing." Royce said jokingly. The woman looks at him with a smirk and responds. "You only wish Lord Royce. That's why you hired me to take care of them, right?" She said confidently, which Royce chuckles at. "Fair enough."

Kaila then walks over to The Two. "Who is this Lord Royce?" Kaila asks in curiosity. Royce smiles and places his hand on her shoulder as he introduces the two. "This is Angelica, The Leader of My Sky Knights, and she's the one who takes care of the Animals all around the castle." He says proudly to her. "Dogs, Cats, and especially The Horses and Pegasi. She'll always care for them." Royce said proudly, and Angelica smiles. "And soon maybe I'll be taking care of someone else?" She said with a happy and playful smirk.

Royce just chuckles and looks at his hand. "Yeah… maybe someday Angelica." Angelica chuckles and walks over to Royce, kissing him on the cheek. "I am not going anywhere, so don't die on me, okay?" She says happily before walking off, Royce just looking rather amazed at her.  
"Is she your wife?" Kaila asks in curiosity. Royce shakes his head. "No. At least… not yet. She really thinks I'd be perfect for her. All because she saved me one day during a battle…" He said all of that before closing his eyes and looking down with a smile. "Let's get back to training, shall we?" Royce says with a happy tone, and Kaila nods with a smile, pulling her bow and arrow out.

Back in the present, Atsuko was opening her eyes, and gasped outwards as she realized that she wasn't on the rooftop anymore, but instead in a car. "W-w-where am I?!" She shouted in shock, only to be greeted by laughter. She was in Daiki's truck, with Kasumi in the front seat, and in between Archie and Eli. "You just… Passed out randomly, so we decided to get you a ride home." Eli explained calmly. Atsuko stares at Eli, and notices her hand was really close to Eli, and she pulls away quickly. "U-u-ummm… Thank you Eli." She said quickly and blushed heavily in embarrassment. Eli looked confused, while Archie and Kasumi could read her clearly.

They reach Atsuko's home, and she gets out with her bag, and Archie hops out as well. "We'll see y'all later." Archie tells the group as he waved goodbye. "See you later everybody!" Atsuko said happily as she waved goodbye, and Eli, Daiki, and Kasumi drove off. Atsuko sighs outward, with Archie poking her on the shoulder.

"Why don't you tell him?" Archie asks Atsuko in confusion. Atsuko sighs again, and looks at Archie. "It's too soon to tell… I don't wanna think this Crush will mean I love him, and… I don't even know if he loves me back or not." Atsuko explained calmly to Archie, who nodded with a smile. "I getcha." He responds calmly to his friend. "Look, if he does come around to you, you're one lucky girl." Archie said happily to his friend. He pats her on the back. "Maybe The Lord's Princess is just needing to get her head out of the clouds so he can see her beautiful face." Archie proclaimed as he walked off, and Atsuko blushes so heavily. She then runs into her house, Archie smirking at the dorky behavior of Atsuko, and then goes to his home, just a few houses away from Atsuko.

Meanwhile, in Brillamenti Solari's Lair, Vista was leaning against a wall, with Eruzione looking at him with a rather cocky smirk. "Looks like you failed pretty massively Vista. Not so much of a Sharpshooter, now are you?" Eruzione asks in a cocky tone, while Vista gets frustrated, and aims to choke him, only to be blocked and tossed onto the ground. Vista glares upwards at Eruzione with a spiteful tone. "Urgh, you frustrate me too much sometimes you…" Vista glares and espouses annoyed.

Eruzione smiles and picks him up. Just in time, as Solari came up to look at the two. "Vista… You almost disobeyed my orders… And you would have died on me if you stayed behind!" Solari roared in anger and frustration at Vista. "When I say you must do what I say… You do it, no questions asked." Solari commanded harshly, with Vista nodding begrudgingly, and then he walks out in a huff. Eruzione smirks confidently. "He'll never learn… Dumb Assassin Rogue." He says with a chuckle and shaking his head with a baffled smile. "You must do whatever you can to make him stronger. The BladRangers will not go easy on him next time… And he will be unfortunate to lose. So please Eruzione… Get him stronger… For The Army."

Eruzione smiles and nods to his Master. "Of Course Sir." And with that, Eruzione walks off calmly. Solari then growls under his breath, and goes into the Lava again in annoyance. Eruzione smiles as he goes away far enough to think to himself. 'And someday… The Komodo Dragon shall dethrone The Dragon as The Superior.' He thought to himself gleefully, and smirks a familiar Grin.

To Be Continued…


	4. Mystery of The Emblem Beasts

The Mystery of The Emblem Beasts

In a mountainous area nearby, some workers were doing some excavating in a remote area that seemed rather curious and very rocky on the terrain. Some of the workers looked tired with all of the work they were doing. "Why do we gotta keep this up for so long? It's getting hot out!" One of the Workers complained. Then out walks someone in a pale blue business suit, a purple tie, and a head of blonde hair and a mustache looking at them with a stern look. "Because I pay you to do so. Now keep working!" The Man ordered sternly, the worker scared and rushes back to his tools.

The Man looks at this area with a smile on his face. "Soon… Soon they'll be free." The Mustached Businessman said to himself. "And soon… That Nova will face The Cold Steel." He smiled to himself after he said that, and watched as they kept digging, and some lights could be seen.

Eli was walking to school on this day, and he looked to be listening to music and bobbing his head to it. As he walked down the streets, he noticed a Long Limo pass by, and noticed a certain symbol on it. It looked like an Angelic Bow and Arrow that seemed rather noticeable, and familiar to Eli. He saw this and just continues walking to school, keeping that symbol and limo in mind.

Once he got to school and to his classroom, he took his headphones off and went inside to his classroom. He sits down next to Atsuko with a smile. "Hey Atsuko." He welcomes happily, than noticing Archie wasn't here. "Hey, where's Archie?" He asks. Atsuko just looks at Eli with as just as confused a look. "I don't know actually… He's usually on time, or as he calls it, 'being fashionably late.'" She says with a giggle afterwards, and Eli just chuckles along. Then he notices someone else isn't in class. "Wait… Kasumi isn't here either." Eli pointed out in concern. "Oh, she was called out by her Family. Apparently something big was found by her Dad and some workers." Atsuko explained to Eli, who looked intrigued, then the class actually started, and they went silent to pay attention to their History Class.

Meanwhile, back at the Limo, which Kasumi was in, she was drinking coffee and looked to be talking with someone. "So you think you found them? You think those Beasts are in that mountain?" Kasumi asks. And on the opposite end was an elderly woman that looked to have similar blonde hair as Kasumi. "I'm sure. They have been found, and I'm sure that you can get them started up with your friends." The Elderly woman said with an intrigued and happy tone to Kasumi. Kasumi smiles at her Grandma, and sips her coffee again. "I hope so." Kasumi said in a thoughtful tone, thinking about what will happen.

Meanwhile, someone was watching Kasumi's Limo drive off, and watched carefully from the top of a building, smiling sadistically at it. And that person was Eruzione, The Volcanic Komodo Dragon of Brillamenti Solari. "I have a feeling I know exactly how your plans will go Blade Archer… And soon, you'll be wishing you never found those Emblem Beasts." He said to himself, knowing that this can only mean good things for him as he follows them, jumping up into the air and riding on a Wyvern.

Back in Solari's Lair, the Dragon himself comes out of the Lava and roars. "Eruzione! You think you can defeat The BladeRangers and take a weapon that will ultimately lead to their downfall?" Solari asks through telepathy to Eruzione. "Yes Sir. The BladeRangers will soon fall To Our Forces, and will burn like The Atmosphere that we shall burn to a fiery hell." Eruzione states with sadistic glee and a purely evil smile on his face, before continuing his flying on the wyvern. "And soon… The BladeRangers will al know the feeling of defeat… And their cries of death will be the perfect music to my Ears!" He shouts in glee and then begins to start laughing evilly and heartily, and Solari closes his eyes, going back into his Lava. 'That cockiness might be your downfall Eruzione… Make sure you don't let your Ego get the better of you.' Solari thinks to himself, sending out what looks to be an Egg out of his Lair, and it drops in a Forest Nearby the excavation site.

Back with Kasumi and her Grandma, they were just enjoying the calming limo ride, conversing about the usual everyday life that's been going for them. Nearby though, Eruzione was waiting in the sky, and snaps his fingers. And in a nearby building, a garage opened up and something came out. Giant Lizard Monsters that are wearing Over The Top Motorcycle Gang Gear, with spikes on the knee and elbow pads, sleeveless vests that flared open, very tight boots, and they carried maces, cattle prods, and machine guns on them. They were heavily armed and on Motorcycles, chasing after Kasumi's Limo. "Let's Get Em Boys!" The Head Motorcycle Lizard shouted, before all started shouting in obnoxiously loud ways as some of the gunners brought out their Machine Guns and started shooting at Kasumi's Limo. Inside, they felt the bullets hitting them. Kasumi looked to see what was attacking them, and glared. "Grandma, stay down. Haruo, keep driving as fast as you can, and get her to the excavation site as fast as you can!" Kasumi ordered sternly as she opened the door, bringing out her Wrist device. "It will be my honor milady." Haruo said with a nod. Kasumi's Grandma looked at her with a smile. "Show em what you're made of." She said to her granddaughter proudly. Kasumi nods. "SENJETSU! Archer… Tōjō!" Kasumi shouts and presses her wrist devices button as she jumps out towards the bikers, and gains her Blade Archer form, kicking one Lizard Monster off of its motorcycle, and standing on it before getting on and driving it herself, her bow on her back. "Alright Scale Breath, let's have some fun!" She says excitedly as she rides the Motorcycle fast and tailing a few of the Lizards. She rides up to the side of one Biker Lizard, pulling out a bow half as a sword. She stabs the back wheel, sending the Biker Lizard into a swerve and crashing into one of the Gunner Biker Lizards, causing the bikes the explode into each other and the Lizards falling on the ground. Kasumi smirked under her helmet, but once she noticed a Mace Flailing Lizard coming at her, she ducked to dodge the mace swing. She tried to slam her motorcycle into the lizard's bike, but it didn't budge, and she was in sight of a cattle prod Lizard coming at her. She turns her head in time, and she was shocked in the side, losing her composure and looking to be struggling to hold onto the motorcycle. "Dammit!" Kasumi shouted in pain, before grunting at the sight of a mace hitting her straight in the face of her helmet, sending her flying off the motorcycle and into another Lizard's Motorcycle riding. She bounces off of the motorcycle and was about to get run over, but she rolls out of the way, putting the bow half back, and pulling out her full bow and an ice arrow, freezing the wheels on the motorcycle, which shatter immediately, and the Motorcycle Riding Lizard skids horribly into the two Lizards that struck her off, and they exploded badly and landed hard on the ground. Kasumi noticed that only three Riders were left, and she didn't have a motorcycle anymore to use. She starts running to try and catch up. As she ran, she noticed a particular someone roller blading towards her. The yellow scarf flows, and he smiles at her. "Looks like you're pretty active right now." Archie jokingly remarked with a smirk to Kasumi. Kasumi then glares under her helmet at Archie. "Yeah, trying to protect my Grandma when we found the Emblem Beasts is something to joke about!" Kasumi shouted in frustration. Archie then looked serious and brought out his Changer. "SENJETSU! Rogue… Tōjō!" He Transforms into Blade Rogue, but his Roller Blades stay on. He picks up Kasumi Bridal Style and rides off to catch up with the Motorcycle Riding Lizards. "Hey, Scaleys! I'd like to have a Photo Shoot!" Archie shouted out to the Motorcycle Riding Lizards and tossed Kasumi into the air. Kasumi yells seeming freaked out, but brought out her Bow, and shoots two Lightning Arrows at The Cattle Prod and Mace Wielding Bikers, causing them to fall backwards off their bikes, which Archie jumps over them with a flip, and continues roller blading, pulling out his dagger. Kasumi landed on the leader of the Bikers Shoulders, holding an arrow to his head, and Archie caught up and cut up the wheels on the motorcycle, Kasumi then backflips into a big air shooting of an Ice Arrow straight into The Lizard biker's snout, freezing him, and he was stuck in his bike exploding, all as she was caught by Archie holding his arm up and going forward with one leg out back, similar to that of professional ice skating. With the Lizard Bikers destroyed, Archie and Kasumi jump into the Limo from the side windows, breathing heavily in how tired they were, demorphing into their civilian forms. "Jeez… That was one wild ride." Archie remarked with a pant in between every other word. Kasumi pants tiredly as well. "Tell me about it." She remarks with a lack of breath. Kasumi's grandma chuckles at this with a smile to the two. "My my, you two certainly do work yourselves out there." She remarks with a proud sound in her voice. "I'm guessing your father will love the progress you've made Kasumi." Kasumi smiles at her Grandma's remark, and lies back with a sigh of relief. "I really hope so." She says in a daydreaming style.

Eruzione growls and roars in frustration. "How?! How did those BladeRangers do this?" Eruzione shouts enraged and infuriated, almost coming close to choking his Wyvern. "Calm yourself Eruzione." Solari telepathically told him. "You at least tired out two of them. I sent a Monster to deal with them when they get to The Emblem Beasts. You did exactly as needed… To be a Distraction." Solari then stopped communicating, and Eruzione sounded frustrated and growls under his breath, before grinning. "Just you wait Master Solari…"

Later at the end of Second Period, Eli was walking to The Lunch Room with Atsuko, and they seemed to be chatting up something. "So you moved here because your dad got a job transfer to down here?" Atsuko asks Eli in curiosity. "That's right. He thought it'd be fun to move somewhere like Japan, and well… Here I am." Eli explains calmly and with a smile. "And I was admittedly worried, since my friends would no doubt miss me back home. But… I was able to meet you guys, so I'm pretty happy overall." Eli says this all to Atsuko happily, who blushes heavily at Eli's words. "Y-yeah. Definitely." Atsuko stutters out mildly, smiling at Eli, who just looks happy at her. "Say, what'd you bring for Lunch today?" She asks, and Eli just realizes something. "Aww man… I forgot my lunch today…" Eli says in disappointment. Then Atsuko's eyes widen, and she smiles at Eli while pulling out a Bento Box. "Here! We can share my lunch Eli!" She says excitedly, and Eli sees this, and smiles. "That's sweet of you Atsuko. Thanks!" Eli accepts happily and goes to sit with her for Lunch and enjoy the Boxed Lunch.

In the Excavation Site, Kasumi, Archie, Haruo, and Kasumi's Grandmother were walking in, seeing the excavators at work, all as the Blonde Mustached Man watched over them. "Hey daddy!" Kasumi said excitedly as they walked closer to the man. He looks over to Kasumi with a smile. "Kasumi. It's good to see you." He says to his daughter and hugs her. Archie scratches the back of his head and watches. "Daddy, you said that you found The Emblem Beasts?" Kasumi asks excitedly, and Mr. Harumi answers with a smile. "Yes we have. We're currently trying to dig up this site, which has a few of them." Kasumi smiles at the workers, and Archie walks up to her and her dad. "So… These Emblem Beasts… What are they?" Archie asks in pure curiosity. "The Emblem Beasts are pretty much Giant Creatures that also double as machines. And they're useful in that we each can get one, as well as being hopefully as big as Solari himself. This baby'll take that Scale Hide down once and for all!" Kasumi explains to Archie, who watches, and squats down looking at the excavation site. "I hope so… It's really making me anxious, and mostly because these guys are getting ridiculous with their attacks and squads." Archie speaks his mind while poking the rocks, and somehow the ground glows Yellow.

Archie notices this with a gasping shock, and pulls out his Dagger to see it was glowing too. "What the?!" He shouts in confusion, and somehow a large mechanical creature flies out of the Excavation site, and it looked like a giant Motorcycle styled like a Panther, complete with the Claws in front of the wheels, a bladed tail sticking up at the rear, and a large Panther face on the front. Archie and Kasumi looked at this in awe, while the Workers and Kasumi's Elders watched in surprise. "So this is an Emblem Beast?" Archies asks in awe, with Kasumi amazed by this large beast of a machine. She goes over to the site, and sees it glow blue, as well as her bow, which then out comes a Mechanical Eagle flapping its wings as it flies up, and it stabilizes in the air, looking down at the group. Kasumi looked amazed by this and watches it fly. "Oh My God… This is… Amazing!" Kasumi says happily and excitedly.

And then, out of nowhere, explosions happened around the group, and then out came more Lizard Bikers, this time wielding ball and chains, and flailing them at the Two Rangers, who dodge out of the way. "When did they get here?!" Kasumi asks in shock, soon getting a response from Low Evil Laughter, all from Eruzione who walks in. "Are you surprised by who it is, little girl?" He asks calmly with a large evil smirk on his snout. Kasumi glares and flicks out her Transformation Device. "SENJETSU! ARCHER… TŌJŌ!" She shouts and transforms into Blade Archer with a dodge roll away from a ball and chain flail, and shoots an arrow at a Motorcycle Riding Lizard who was leaping into the air, and the motorcycle crashes into another rider, and they explode. "Is that all you've got scale breath?" Kasumi shouts confidently.

Eruzione chuckles at this, cracking his knuckles as he steps forward, punching the ground, and out came a volcanic blast in front of Kasumi, sending her flying backwards, sparks flying off of her suit. She grunts loudly kneeling up, all as Eruzione walks closer with a grin. "Volcanic Powers are my specialty… And with a Highly Flammable Forest in the Mountains, I've got home field advantage." He says confidently, but Archie gets up and quick changes into Blade Rogue to slit his arm, which bled out lava. Archie notices this and backflips away. "Goddamn, this guy's definitely getting the heat on!" Archie says in frustration.

Eruzione chuckles walking forward, and looked to be ready to pummel Kasumi and Archie into the ground, until something was tossed right at him. He caught it, and it was an Axe. He looked confused, until getting spin kicked in the snout by a familiar black boot. Then lands in, grabbing his Axe as it dropped midair, Daiki twirling it as he gave off a powerful presence to Eruzione. "Urgh… Who are you?!" Eruzione shouts at Daiki, who smirks under his helmet, twirling his axe to lie on his shoulder. "Wielder of This Axe, Which Strikes so my Allies Will Live! Blade General!" He shouts triumphantly as Black Smoke Clouds explode behind him. Kasumi and Archie get up, getting to his side and having their weapons ready.

Eruzione gets up looking aggravated. "I'm going to kill all of you BladeRangers! And The Emblem Beasts will be destroyed along with you! Get em boys!" He shouts as The Motorcycle Riding Lizards come back having all manner of Firepower on them, from Machine Guns, Bazookas, Tommy Guns, and even Large Gattling Guns on their Motorcycles. "Why do the bad guys gotta get the cool stuff?" Archie asks scared, which Daiki just chuckles at Archie's comment and the Lizards riding at them. "You mean the Lame Stuff… Cause nothing beats like an Axe!" He shouts as he slams his Axe into the head of a Lizard Monster, cleaving its upper half of the head off, which leads the Lizard Monster to ride into a tree with its now dead body. Daiki smirks under his helmet and tosses his Axe into the front of a Motorcycle with some Tommy Gun Lizard Monsters, which sent it toppling into the ground and the two Lizards sent flying at them. Daiki grabs them by the legs and slams them back first into the rough ground full of hefty rocks.

The creatures were now limp, and Daiki looks at Kasumi and Archie. "Alright, enough fooling around… You two gotta get everyone out of here safely, and let Eli and Atsuko know what's going on. Eruzione's mine." He says all of this and walks forward to Eruzione, smirking and ready to face him. "So… You're the Strongman of this group?" He asks with a condescending smirk and tone, looking cocky. "I would have expected The Leader to be so… But I guess you're lowest on this food chain?" He asks Daiki in a snarky tone, and Daiki just chuckles. "I'm no Lord… I am however someone who gets the job done!" He says confidently wielding his axe while twirling it and looking at Eruzione, who looked confused. Eruzione rushes at Daiki and punches at him, who blocks the punch with his axe, and he keeps trying to punch his lights out, but keep getting blocked by the Axe. Daiki grunts heavily in the current clash, looking extremely overwhelmed by the hot punches. Eruzione sees this and smirks. "Smells like someone's scared of dying." He snarks off with a glare and a grin, showing his cocky confidence. Daiki responds with a slam of the front of his axe into Eruzione's chest, sending him flying back a bit. He glares at Daiki, who looked confident and just kept a stoic look to his body language.

Kasumi and Archie were leading The Workers and Kasumi's Family out of the area. "Daddy, you think you'll be okay?" Kasumi asks in concern as he, Haruo, and Kasumi's Grandma pile into the Limo. "I think we'll be fine… Just make sure you and your friends get back safely." He says with a smile on his face. He looks at Kasumi in her Blade Archer outfit. "I'm so proud of you Kasumi." Kasumi smiles happily under her helmet as the Limo drives off, and the rest of the Workers drive off as well. Kasumi looks down and activates the communicator on her Device.

Eli and Atsuko were just finishing up their Third Hour, and Eli hears his Communicator go off, and he looks at Atsuko, who notices. They go to a private area, and Eli answers. "Eli here, what's up?" Then Kasumi on the other line responds with, "Eli, Atsuko, we've found something huge out in the mountains out here. Solari's Mooks are attacking, and we'll need you two to get over here somehow…" Kasumi continues talking with them, but the egg that Solari sent out to The Forest was now hatching, and Archie noticed this, tapping Kasumi's shoulder scared. "Uhh… Kasumi?" Archie tries to get her attention while scared, and she responds with an irritated tone, "Archie, what is it-" She then realizes the Monster that hatched coming towards them. It was a Big Reptilian Praying Mantis with Moth Wings coming at them slowly, screeching loudly with sharp teeth mixed with its bug eyes. Archie and Kasumi scream running off, their connection from Eli and Atsuko cut off. "Kasumi? Kasumi! What happened?!" Eli shouts in fear of what happened, noticing the bell going off. "Dammit… We can't get out of class like this…" Eli says aloud in worry. Atsuko then brings up with a worried tone, "But, they're in trouble, and we gotta help them!" Eli looks at Atsuko, and they were both quite worried. Then the loud speaker went off above them. "Can Eli Blaze and Atsuko Fuhime report to The Office?" Eli and Atsuko looked at this in confusion, but went to the office immediately.

Back with Daiki, he and Eruzione were still fighting, and Daiki's Axe was in the ground while he was now punching Eruzione in the Snout continuously. Eruzione attacked back with punches of his own, and they were getting down and dirty with how hard they were punching each other. Daiki punches Eruzione so hard that he knocks a tooth out of the Lizard's Snout. Eruzione decides to stop punching feigns a punch, only to bring a hard knee into Daiki's Gut, that sounded rather nasty on impact. Daiki coughs up, and keels over in pain, onto his knees. Eruzione laughs heartily as he stomps Daiki's head into the ground. "Are you wanting to continue this Black Warrior? Because I know Your Death is just what we're all waiting for!" He shouts in utter glory as he continues stomping his head in and laughing all the way in over the top evil. Then a screech can be heard, which distracted him, and the Mantis Dragon came in chasing after Kasumi and Archie, slashing at the ground, sending the face first into the ground, and cornered. Eruzione looked confused by this, and Daiki used this opportunity to raise his head up, sending Eruzione falling backwards onto the ground. Daiki looms over Eruzione and slams his boot into his chest once, making The Lava Komodo Dragon cough up something fierce. Daiki then walks off to go fight The Mantis Dragon, pulling his axe out. He throws it right as it was about to slice Kasumi and Archie into pieces. It screeches with the Axe stuck right into its throat, and Daiki jumps into the air, grabbing his axe handle, and slamming The Mantis Dragon Down into the ground head first, and now on its back. Daiki looks down at it with a glare underneath his helmet, and pulls the axe straight out of the creature's throat. He looks over to Kasumi and Archie. "You guys alright?" He asks in concern, which Archie and Kasumi nod in response. They get up and see the Mantis Dragon squirming, Daiki nodding in confidence at it.

Then laughter could be heard, and an Orange Portal opened up in the Sky. They see A Draconic Eye staring down at them. "My Creatures do not go to Hell Easily Young Ones. And you will not be prepared for what comes next!" The Voice shouts, and then large Fire is blasted from the Dragon's Mouth, hitting The Mantis Dragon, which shrieks in pain. And with those shrieks, it grows bigger, and wounds healing. It gets up, and shrieks, looking at The BladeRangers with its bug eyes, looking rather menacing as it sparked its Mantis Blades against one another, letting sparks fall towards the Group. They dodge out of the way, looking fearful of the Giant Creature in front of them. "Dammit! Solari made that thing grow!" Daiki shouted in frustration, then noticing that his Axe was glowing, and the site was glowing Black as well, and soon out popped a Large Motorcycle that was styled after a Bull. The Front had Two Horns on the Front, and a Bull face ready on the front, pointing down while the Horns petrude forward. It was thicker then The Panther, and seemed to be letting out steam from its tail pipes. Daiki looks at this impressed. "Hm… So this is my Emblem Beast?" He said in awe at The Bull. He smiles at this, and looks at Archie and Kasumi. "Shall we get in?" Daiki asks, which Kasumi and Archie nod at.

"Don't forget us!" A Voice was heard as they turned around to see Eli and Atsuko running in, with Haruo behind them. "Hope you don't mind that I came back Miss Harumi." Haruo apologizes. Kasumi just shakes her head at him. "Don't worry Haruo, you did the right thing to bring them here." Haruo nods at Kasumi's Compliment. Eli and Atsuko flick out their Devices. "SENJSTU!" They shouted in Unison. "Lord…" Eli Built Up as a Red Light could be seen. "Rider…" Atsuko Built up as a Pink Light Could be Seen. "TŌJŌ!" They shouted in Unison, turning into Their BladeRanger Forms, and their weapons glow as two More Emblem Beasts Pop out, sending The Mantis Dragon flying. Those Emblem Beasts being a Pink Mechanical Pegasus that also looked as it had a thruster for a lower body with feathers surrounding the thrusters in the back, and a Large Red European styled Dragon, with large Wings, and looked to be on all fours, roaring out fire. Eli and Atsuko were amazed by the creatures in front of them, which Eli reacts in awe with, "Whoa… That's amazing."

"Those are Emblem Beasts." Kasumi explains as the group goes up to the two. "They're pretty much, as you can see, Creatures that are also… Robots." Kasumi said bluntly, and Eli nods. "That's pretty cool! All right! Let's go and squash this bug!" Eli shouts triumphantly as the Five Jump into the air, jumping into their respective Emblem Beasts. Once they were in their cockpits, they went forward in their Emblem Beasts, with Kasumi and Atsuko in their Eagle and Pegasus Mecha Respectively, flying around The Mantis Dragon. "Alright, let's see what I can do…" Kasumi thought to herself, flipping down a scope to get a clear shot on The Mantis Dragon. "Alright… Steady… Aim…" She says to herself, getting closer, straightening her wings to the side, and opening the Eagle's Mouth, revealing a Gun. She then got the Back clear in sight. "Fire!" Kasumi pulls a trigger, and a large bullet was fired into The Back of The Mantis Dragon, causing it to screech in pain, and start flailing in pain. Atsuko sees this and dodges the slashes, bucking The Creature in the face with The Pegasus' Front Hooves, sending it toppling to the ground. And on the Ground, Archie was in The Yellow Panther Motorcycle, and flicked out a few guns from the front. "All right, Bullets Firing Now!" He shouts out loud, firing guns from the teeth at The Mantis Creature, who looks to be struggling to stand up, but strikes the ground in front of Archie's Panther Mecha, and it's sent flying and spinning in the air, falling onto its back, which Archie felt and shouted in shock and pain. "Agh! Damn that thing got me hard!" He said in hard grunting pain. From behind, Daiki in the Bull Mecha rams into The Mantis Dragon with the Horns, and rams it into a Mountain, before backing away. "Archie! You okay?" Daiki asks in concern to Archie's toppled over mech, which Kasumi and her Mecha had to pick up and drop back on its wheels. Archie wobbles a bit back into place. "Yeah, I'm fine Daiki… Hwoo…" Archie seemed winded by that attack. But Eli was approaching The Mantis Dragon in his Mecha, and the Dragon Mecha roars and spews fire at The Mantis Dragon, causing it to screech in pain some more, while it flails its blade arms all over the place. Then, with one slamming head butt into the Chest, The Mantis Dragon was sent flying back into the mountain. Eli straightens his neck out, and hears something. "A Dragon May Rule… But a King is what this Team Needs…" A Familiar Voice said in Eli's head. He nods to this, and pulls a lever. "Shifting! Lord Dragon, Sword Mode!" He shouts and The Dragon gets onto its hind legs, and somehow extends the legs to be more humanoid, but moving the back claws onto the back of its ankle, and the Arms shift into more Humanoid Arms, and the Head switches so that its neck was shortened, and the mouth opens up to reveal a face. Then the Lord Dragon was now in its proper Fighter Mode. It lands, and looked to be in a fighting position. The Mantis Dragon gets up, looking scared as it backs away slowly from The Lord Dragon. Eli nods with a fist and shouts out, "FINISHER! SKYFIRE DOWNPOUR!" The Lord Dragon sprouts out The Wings wide, and it jumps into the air, flipping backwards, and straightening out as it flies towards The Mantis Dragon, covering itself in Fire, The Wings and Body Slashing through The Mantis Dragon, and it lands and skids across the Forest. The Mantis Dragon is burning, sparking, and it falls down, with an Explosion. Eli lays back, in all of this excitement. "Oh Boy… That was something…" Eli let out in his exhaustion.

Later, the group was in The Limo, and Eli was with the group relaxing and discussing the battle they just went through. "Dude, those Emblem Beasts are so cool!" Archie said in excitement. Atsuko smiles with a drink. "I'm Glad we have a new weapon ready to take on Brillamenti Solari… And maybe it's big enough to take him on once we see him." Atsuko smiles as she thinks about the possibility of The Emblem Beasts. "I'm just glad that all of that excavating was worth it. I'm sure daddy would be happier if we came earlier then that." Kasumi let out a little embarrassed. Eli was just thinking to himself as he sat there. "You okay Eli?" Daiki asks Eli, who looks to Daiki. "Oh, right… Sorry. I was just thinking…" Kasumi then looks over. "What were you thinking about?" She asks, with Eli looking up. "About this voice… He's been telling me things when I needed to know… And he sounds like someone in my dreams." Eli revealed, which Kasumi and Daiki go wide-eyed at. "Could it be…" Kasumi let out shocked. "That Lord Royce is talking to you?" Daiki finished that sentence, and Atsuko and Archie looked at Eli as well. Eli then thinks it through. "Maybe he is…"

To Be Continued…


	5. Ancestors Connections! Origins of Blades

Ancestors' Connections and The Origin of Our Blades

The BladeRangers decided to meet up at Kasumi's Mansion after yesterday's escapade with The Emblem Beasts and Solari's Latest Creature with Eruzione and his henchmen, as well as the revelation that Lord Royce could be speaking to Eli in the modern day. Eli walked up to the front Gate of The Mansion, and out of his school uniform, wearing a Red Long Sleeve T-Shirt with Gray Sleeves, blue jeans, and black tennis shoes, and seemed to be putting away sunglasses as he stopped and turned around to see the others, sans Kasumi. Atsuko was wearing a Bright Pink Tank Top and a sky blue skirt, along with white sneakers. Archie wore a yellow tank top and gray cargo shorts, and he still wore his yellow scarf, and seemed to be wearing red ankle high shoes. Daiki was wearing a black t-shirt, camo pants and boots with his outfit. Eli smiles at the group. "Good to see everyone so casual for once." He says happily to his three friends. They nod, Archie responding with a smirk as he said, "You betcha. Guess school took so much time as of late we couldn't really sit down and plan hangouts." Atsuko nods to that, though with a giggle. "Even though we live pretty near each other Archie, and you tend to say hello to me often." She jokingly stated as Archie sighs with an eye roll and a chuckle. Daiki smiles at the group. "Well, at the very least Kasumi said we should meet her here. We can hopefully explain everything to you Eli." Daiki explains, putting his hand on his shoulder with a nod and a smirk, which Eli smiles back at. Kasumi walks on out, wearing a Sky Blue Long Sleeve Shirt and a white skirt, and smiles at her group of friends, saying aloud to them with her welcoming tone, "Welcome to my Humble Abode everybody." Eli looks at Kasumi's House with a disbelieving look. "Humble Abode? This place is massive!" Eli says in a mildly shocked tone.

Meanwhile at Solari's Lair, Eruzione was throwing a Tantrum and smashing down pillars. "Those Damn BladeRangers! They are not going to live a long and fruitful life! For I will tear them all down with my Bear Hands!" He shouts in anger as he keeps smashing down more pillars, to which Vista walks out with a sigh of annoyance. He then speaks up in his usual Australian Accent to Eruzione. "C'mon Mate, you can't just assume they're gonna be that easy. They got their Emblem Beasts now, meaning Giant Monsters aren't gonna be too much trouble for them." He explains calmly, to which Eruzione turns around with a glare and an annoyed exhale through his snout. "I do not care what you think Vista… Those BladeRangers have made fools of us! And we're not going to stand by and let them make fools of us any longer!" He shouts more, holding Vista by the collar as he shouted straight into Vista's Face.

"SILENCE!" Shouted Solari as he bursts out of his Lava pool, sending Eruzione and Vista down to the ground with the tremor his shout caused. They look up at Solari, who looked frustrated. "You two arguing is only going to keep you from focusing on the real issue, which is The BladeRangers themselves! I cannot allow this to continue any further!" He shouts in his booming voice, which echoed throughout his cave, and Vista and Eruzione stand up to be proper in front of their lord. "But My Lord, how can we defeat them? They've defeated my foot soldiers." Eruzione describes in confusion and seemed concerned. Vista then responds with his own side. "And the monsters they have fought otherwise all are taken down either easily or in a matter of time. They're efficient at their jobs." He explains calmly. Solari then smirks with an evil look in his eye. "But that is where you two are getting another partner in The Generals." He says with an intimidating confidence, to which he then shouts outward as if he were calling something, "FUSO!"

Then some explosions were heard and someone jumped on in through an explosion into the Lair. It had frills and spines of an Iguana, and seemed sleek and acrobatic in style, as well as having ferocity to it. But the creature spoke up in a feminine voice with a Brooklyn accent. "Somebody call for a Bomb? Cause I'm dropping in like a Bombshell~" The Iguana revealed herself and she looked to be wearing a tight Black Crop Top, had a belt full of bullets on her short shorts that looked like they were ripped from black jeans, and looked to wearing thick black boots. Her Scaly body was colored a Pale Blue, and her eyes looked rather glaring in their bright red, but blank and expressionless look, which clashed with her more extroverted demeanor and voice. Vista and Eruzione looked at each other in confusion, looking as if they were saying confused thoughts to each other over this woman's sudden appearance. To which Solari slammed his claw behind them, getting them back to reality. "This is The Third General. Her name is Fuso Furioso, a specialist in widespread destruction and knowledgeable in many types of explosives and weapons of long ranged combat." Solari explains. Vista looks at Fuso and smiles. "It's good to have another Gunslinger on our team. Welcome aboard Sheila." He says warmly to Fuso, who just smiles and giggles. "No need to be so gentlemanly Velociraptor Dundee~" She says obviously flattered by his behavior, which was then ruined by Eruzione clearing his throat for their attention. "Stop flirting you two. We don't have time for anything except for our mission. And that is all that matters." Eruzione says in a cold manner before walking off, to which Fuso looks in confusion to Vista, who could only shrug in confusion at what had transpired with Eruzione.

Back at Kasumi's Mansion, the Rangers were sitting at a table and having drinks while talking Kasumi looked at everyone. "So… Yesterday Eli explained that he heard a voice telling him important details." Kasumi said aloud to her group, with a stoic expression on. "And he said it might be coming from Lord Royce, his ancestor and original wielder of The Sword of Blade Lord that he now has." Eli nods at this, and summons out the sword. "He spoke to me when I pulled the sword out… And… I also saw his fight against someone on the day I met all of you. It was in a dream I had before waking up that day." Eli elaborated as he set the sword on the table. "Any of you have anything like that?" Eli asks his crew, to which they all think to themselves. Kasumi was the first to speak up. "I had a dream of my Ancestor, Kaila, being helped by Lord Royce, after her village was slaughtered on a rainy day. It was horrifying to see that, but he helped her and told her he'd make her a Master Archer." Kasumi said, recollecting her strange dream, to which Eli looks impressed by. "I had a dream too. That day where Vista first showed up with those Chimeras that tried to kill us. After I passed out in Eli's Arms, I had a dream about a girl named Angelica seeming really close to Lord Royce and being a caretaker to Animals for him." Atsuko stated to the group, and they all nodded and seemed intrigued.

"So what you're saying is that we all are going to be seeing our Ancestors in our Dreams and our weapons are all based on that stuff? Sounds like a lot to take in." Archie stated bluntly, and Daiki nods. "If anything, I'm surprised that this whole situation is getting out like this. I'm kind of curious to see what'll happen the further we go down this rabbit hole, and how Solari's gonna be handled." Daiki explains aloud to the group, who all show genuine thought about what's in front of them. Eli then looks up. "Wouldn't that also mean your guys' weapons are Legendary Weapons of your Ancestors?" Eli asks the group. They all shake their heads to signify that it was not the case. Kasumi then explains with, "The weapons we have are all stuff we had around that got modified to fit us. Your weapon is special Eli." Eli looks down, seeming confused being the Special One with the sword. Archie then smirks as he spoke up. "But imagine that… we had special weapons that are ours alone. That sounds like it would be so cool." Archie remarked in a chill tone.

Then Eli stood up. "What if you guys did have weapons though…? Maybe they're out there somewhere… And we have to find them." Eli remarked in a way to think aloud. The group looks at him with confused looks and wonder what he could mean. Atsuko stands up and responds. "Where do you think they might be?" She asks in concern. Eli puts his hands on his waist and sighs. "Not sure. But I have a gut feeling they might be out there. And we have to find them." Eli says with a confident tone and a feeling that spread to the group. Daiki stands up. "You know what, I think he might be right. Maybe we should find these weapons and use them to stop Solari." Daiki says confidently. Archie stands up as well. "You know I'm all for an adventure, and to get stronger? Sounds like my kind of trip." Archie says with chilled out excitement. Then Kasumi stands up. "It might just be worth it if we do." Kasumi says in a confident and happy tone, smiling at Eli. Atsuko nods at that. "Those weapons need to be found soon. And then, we'll take down Solari." She says excitedly. Eli nods to them all. "Alright. You think we should plan this as our Summer Trip?" Eli asks around. "You betcha dude!" Archie replies excitedly. Kasumi looks at the two American Friends of hers. "You two, I swear. For now though, we got another two months to do of School, and those exams aren't going to be easy for anyone of us! So get on that when you can, otherwise this trip isn't going to be an easy earning." She said with a bit of authority in her tone, and then smirked with a smug expression, which Archie just gave a slight cringe at, and Eli chuckles at. Kasumi just smiles at this, and knows her friends are there for her. Then Haruo walks in, clearing his throat, carrying lunch for the group. "Care if I butt in and see what I can do to help?" He asks with a smirk and the tray in his hand perfectly balanced. Kasumi giggles lightly. "Of course you can Haruo." She says with a light tone, which Haruo smiles and sets down the lunches for each down well. "Enjoy the meal." He says before walking away. Eli smiles at Kasumi. "A Butler huh? He seems nice." Eli states as he took a bite into the fresh salad in front of him.

Meanwhile, Haruo was walking into an office. The office was circular, and had two couches in front of a coffee table, which all were center and in front of a desk near a window. Haruo looks at the desk and the chair turned around to the window. "Sir, may I speak with you about something?" Haruo asks in his faux British accent for politeness. Then the chair turned around to reveal Kasumi's Father. "What is it you need Haruo?" He asks in concern. "Why is it that you gave Kasumi all of this permission to handle all of this? She's been in danger multiple times, and almost died on a few occasions." Haruo asked in a mildly exasperated tone, obviously worried for Kasumi. Mr. Harumi sighs aloud and looks at Haruo. "Haruo… this isn't the easiest thing for me to tell anyone…" He says in a dour tone. "But I believe you deserve to understand why I'm in this business and why my daughter is the one who got this all rolling." He explained, and Haruo sat down and listened.

"You see… Kasumi is a reincarnation of Kaila… The Master Archer of Lord Royce. And because of this, she was the one who was first given the Changer. I can only say that it was made due to something that happened." Mr. Harumi explained, to which Haruo looked confused. "What happened? In fact… what exactly lead to its creation?" Haruo asks in concern. Mr. Harumi then opens his eyes with a sad and yet stoic expression. "My Wife… Kasumi's Mother… Died." He explained, trying not to choke up on his own words, and Haruo's eyes widened at what he just heard. "The Mistress… died?" Haruo asks in shock. A Simple nod from Mr. Harumi was all he needed to confirm this. "Killed by a monster… A Monster that attacked her while we were taking care of Kasumi at a park. It was a sunny day; Kasumi had just finished up her 6th Grade year… And that monster came out of nowhere… and…" He said, choking up and trying to hold back tears. "She tried to protect me and Kasumi… only for her to get cut down right in front of us. We lost someone important… and it was a day we'll never get back… along with a woman we lost that was near and dear to us… Kasumi then let out a shout of rage at the monster, and somehow her energy formed around her… sending an arrow straight into The Monster, which seemed to have disintegrated it. It was at that moment that I decided something… We needed to figure out what that monster was, and what Kasumi's Powers were." Mr. Harumi explained to Haruo.

Haruo heard all of this, and let it all sink in. "So that's why… A Past self that reincarnated, and gave her the ability to fight… But you needed to find some way for her to use it. And…" Haruo said aloud, which Harumi nodded to in confirmation. "That's correct. And it wasn't the easiest process." He explained. "Even with the friends she gained, she knew that there were others like her that needed to be found. And like that, she gained her friends who were also reincarnations. But then we found the Sword of The Lord, and we decided to place it in the only place we could, in a place where no one could find it, underneath the Gym's Abandoned Office Building. And then Eli came into the picture, and the rest as of recent is history." Harumi explained, standing up. "And now you know the lineage and why this has all happened. I must ask you keep going along and serving as you normally do. Because at this rate, we need each other to be safe." Harumi explained one last time to Haruo, who stared at Mr. Harumi and nods with his eyes closed, walking out the door. "Mr. Harumi… this explanation was needed. But I wonder if there could have been something simpler to do." Haruo stated before walking out. Harumi sat down on his chair again, and opens up his desk, which seemed to let out a dark glow. "Maybe… but there's more to this then you think Haruo…" Harumi said to himself, before closing his desk again.

Back at Solari's Lair, Fuso is stacking some explosives onto her, getting ready for whatever she has planned. "Oh Baby, I'm gonna blow this place into smithereens with every piece of Fireworks I got. Guns, Grenades, Bombs, Bazookas, Shot Guns, and even this Flipping Flamethrower!" She shouts heartily as she pulls out a flamethrower and fires a little bit out of it. "I'm gonna have fun setting this town aflame!" She says happily before laughing into the air heartily, and Eruzione was watching from behind a wall. "That Woman is going to be the death of us… All because she wishes to make a show out of everything she does…" He says quietly to himself, pretty much sounding annoyed as always, before walking away in a fit of frustration. He then stops once he's a fair distance. "Which is why if those BladeRangers kill her… I know she'll stay dead with no backup outside of the grunts. No Monsters. No Growing. No Regeneration. Solari will soon have one less General we never needed." He mused to himself in a Prideful Smug Tone, and walks off. And Vista heard all of that, looking frustrated. "That blooming Hot head…" He says in frustration, knowing what he has to do just in case.

It was late at night, and Eli was lying in bed, looking at his changer, and thinking about all of this that he's been going through. "I move to Japan, and I become a Super Hero… definitely not the average thing that happens." He said aloud. "I really hope that everyone will be alright. I gotta protect my family and my friends." He continues musing. Then he hears his phone go off, and goes to see that he got a text from Archie. It said, 'Can I call you for a moment? I want to talk to you about Atsuko.' Eli seemed concerned, but answered the text by calling Archie.

At his house, Archie was playing a Video Game on a small TV, jamming out to some tunes, but then his phone went off, and he pauses the game to answer his phone. "Yo Eli." Archie answered with his usual chill tone. He jumps out the window and hangs out on the rooftop. "You got my text I see." Archie says as he lays on the top of the roof. "Yeah. Why'd you want to talk to me about Atsuko?" Eli asks on the other end, sitting in his bed. "I just wanted to talk to you about some stuff I think you might want to know." Archie explained, which got Eli interested. "That being?" Eli asks curiously. Archie breathes a little and speaks. "So you know how Atsuko's been shy around you?" He asks Eli. He responds with, "Yeah? Why bring that up?" Eli asks with concern. "Well, in case it wasn't obvious… She's one of those easy to fluster young women who fall in love easier then Juliet." Archie explains to Eli. Eli just smirks. "Yeah, sounds about right." He says in a jovial tone.

Meanwhile, at Atsuko's house, she was playing a Game on a Handheld Gaming Console, where she looked very engaged with it, and looked as if she was reading dialogue to herself. She then lets out a sound from when she sees this. "Awww, those two are such a cute couple." She mused happily at her game. But then she heard something. Her phone was going off, and she picked it up to see who was calling her, and it was Kasumi. She answers. "Hey Kasumi, how are you?" She asks happily. Kasumi was in bed and on her phone. "So Atsuko, I've been noticing you've been really interested in Eli since you met him." She speaks to Atsuko. Atsuko blushes, saving her game and turning off the console. "Y-yeah… Why do you ask?" Atsuko asks a little concerned and nervous. Kasumi giggles, then responds with, "No need to be so scared about talking about your feelings with someone like me. I'm your gal pal, remember?" Kasumi says to ease Atsuko's nervousness. Atsuko just giggles back at that. "Right, s-sorry about that." She says in a bashful way. She then blinks and had a moment of realization. "Kasumi… are you getting feelings for Eli too?" She asks her friend over the phone. Kasumi looked shocked and blushes lightly. "W-well… Kinda, yeah." Kasumi says with an embarrassed tone in her voice. Atsuko seemed intrigued. "Why are you attracted to him?" She asks in a happily curious tone. "Th-that's not important right now!" Kasumi says embarrassed over the phone.

Back with Eli and Archie's call, Eli was leaning up against his wall. "So you and Atsuko have known each other since you moved here?" Eli asks Archie over the phone. Archie nods and responds, "Ever since Middle School we've known each other, and she was my only friend for a while. Then we got into High School, met Kasumi and Daiki, and now we're here in the BladeRangers after some Monster stuff happened." Archie explains in a nostalgic tone. "Feels good remembering all of that stuff, y'know?" Archie asks, with Eli nodding to that with his response of, "Yeah, it really does." Archie breathes a sigh of relief and looks up to his ceiling. "Y'know, maybe you should hang at her place some time this week. Maybe your parents can meet her parents. Good way of seeing her." Archie offers up to Eli, who just laughs lightly. "Yeah, maybe some time later I will. I do feel I need to get to know all of you a little better, since School's so busy and stuff." Eli says thinking aloud. Archie chuckles at that. "Yeah, that definitely gets in the way. Oh! That reminds me! You totally gotta come over to my place, I can show you these cool games that my Mom bought me." Archie says excitedly. Eli smiles with a light laugh. "Yeah, that sounds really cool dude." He responds jovially. "You're gonna love seeing my place dude. I gotta go for tonight, I think my Dad might check up on me soon. See you later bro." Archie said and hung up, Eli smiling at that and setting his phone aside. 'He's definitely got a point. I gotta see my friends and their lives.' Eli thinks to himself before lying back down.

"What?! You mean you haven't even thought about asking him out?" Kasumi asks shocked at Atsuko's admission. "Yeah, I guess it just slipped my mind because of all the school stuff and all of this monster business going on." Atsuko says slightly embarrassed. Kasumi just sighs. "Atsuko, I need to help you on getting your man! Because this is not something I'm going to let slide." Kasumi says rather theatrically, then to be interrupted by Haruo walking in. "Miss Kasumi, why are you up this late? Didn't you say you'd be asleep by now?" Haruo asks calmly, and Kasumi just looked shocked and white in the eyes. "Uhhhh… I'll talk to you later Atsuko!" She says exacerbatedly before hanging up quickly, confusing Atsuko. "Well, that's Kasumi for you. She does have more to deal with then most of us." Atsuko says to herself calmly and happily, getting up from her chair. Suddenly, a bright light in the distance went off that looked rather concussive. "What is that?" She stood up and looked concerned. Thinking it was something important. "Was that…?" She asks aloud to herself, then gasps in shock, going to her closet as quick as she could.

At the source of the bright lights, Fuso was tossing a bag of grenades around a populated area full of civilians and shops. They were blowing up and sending people flying into walls and cars. Fuso was giggling the whole time as she saw explosions, while holding a shotgun on her shoulder. "Ahhh, I love the Smell of Destruction in the evening." She mused to herself with a joyous prideful tone in her voice. She twirls the shotgun in her hand, pointing it up in the air and firing a bullet before shouting, "Alright Boys! C'mon Out and give these people some Hell." She shouts, then snapping her fingers, which summoned out a large group of Red Salamander Knights and what looked to be Equine Mages wielding Fire Magic. Fuso smiles as she jumps back and watches as The Salamander Knights go to attack Civilians, and Equine Fire Mages fire Fireballs at civilians, which sent them flying and hitting walls hard, and them looking as if their unable to move. Into the fire runs Atsuko, looking horrified at what's around her, with the Bodies on the ground looking hurt, and the fire everywhere. She glared straight at the Monsters, and at Fuso. She glares heavily at them all, and flicks out her changer. "SENJETSU! Rider… TŌJŌ!" She yells out and transforms into Blade Rider, jumping in and slashing up the Equine Mages, cutting them down to explode around her. Unfortunately those explosions provided cover for a Salamander Knight, who ran through the smoke undetected, cutting her in the chest, and then one kicking her in the back onto the ground. She coughed and groaned heavily at that, looking hurt. The Salamander Knights surrounded her, and she looked as if she was scared of dying. She chanted to herself quickly some magic words, and pointed her spear out, confusing the Salamander Knights into a Tornado she summoned, to which she jumps into the air and cuts them down. She lands and looks around her, noticing her friends all running in from different directions. "Guys… Guys! You're here!" She shouted happily as they all ran in. They all changed quickly into their Ranger Forms, and stood by her side. "What's going on here?" Eli asks Atsuko. "I see the General of these Monsters." She says pointing at Fuso up at the top of a Skyscraper. "She's up there… and we gotta take her out." She says with confidence. Kasumi stood by her side. "I'm joining you in beating that Lizard into a Scaly Dinner." She said with confidence, which Kasumi giggles at. "You're right. Let's go show her what we got Kasumi!" Atsuko said with energy and confidence, which Kasumi nodded at. The two jump up to go and fight Fuso, while the guys stood there looking up, Archie shaking his head. "So what are we supposed to do then?" Archie asked, to which he then notices the Salamander Knights and Equine Mages all around them. "Well, we got work." Daiki says bluntly. "I asked for it, didn't I?" Archie asks jokingly. "No matter, let's take em out!" Eli shouts with authority as the three run into hoards of Enemies.

Eli rushed towards Mages, firing Fireballs at him, and slashed them down, sending the residue of the Fireballs straight into some Salamander Knights coming from behind, getting burned to crisp and explode. He lands in front of them, and with a Gleam of light from his sword shining Red. "Begone!" He shouts as he does a large spinning slash to the enemies, cutting them straight down with one large strike. One was beheaded, one had their arm and head cut off, one had their entire upper body cut off, and one was cut from their knees. Eli saw this and smirked under his helmet.

Meanwhile, Archie dodge rolled out of the way of some slashes aiming for him, and kicked a sword out of one of the knight's hand, stabbing his dagger into the shoulder of the Knight, then dodging a stab from another knight, which stabbed the fellow Salamander Knight in the heart, and Archie landed a kick into the back, pushing it to the ground and having its eye shoved straight into the dagger's hilt. "Yeah! That's whatcha get for messing with me!" Archie gloats walking backwards, turning straight around, just barely ducking to dodge a spear stab, which he grabs the spear, and pulls the Knight into an elbow to the gut, and drops the monsters chin onto his knee. Archie looked really scared by that happening. He flicks his Dagger back into his hand with Electric abilities, and as a Salamander Knight was about to slash him in the back, Archie back flipped into a dodge, gleaming Yellow in his Dagger. "This is Gonna Sting!" Archie shouts, rushing straight at the knight with one slash at the front, one from behind, and one from above down the neck, all in the span of a second. The Knight falls backwards dead. "Heh! Not so tought now are ya?" He gloats, back flipping from some fireballs from more mages.

With Daiki, he slashed down some soldiers trying to stab him with his axe, and slammed an edge straight up into the chin of one of these knights, cleaving their head and spine right out. Daiki looks at the Rest of The Soldiers, backing up scared. His Axe gleamed A Black Light, and he chuckles under his helmet. "You're Right Where I want you!" He says calmly, twirling his Axe, then tossing it at them, getting around like a boomerang, beheading all of them, and cutting off their limbs in a split second as it returned back to his hand. The Monsters explode, and Daiki looks at this with a confident stance.

Kasumi and Atsuko jump onto the Rooftop of the Skyscraper, and see Fuso, with her arms folded and staring at the explosions. "Ahh, this is such good fiery destruction." Fuso muses calmly and in bliss. "Hey!" Kasumi yells at her, grabbing Fuso's attention to the Female Rangers. She chuckles. "You girlies came to face me? I'm flattered." She said with a smirk and a flick of her head frills. Atsuko looked rather confused by how she acted in front of them. "You seem rather casual about us coming to face you." Atsuko remarked, confused by Fuso's demeanor. "Oh, I don't like to make a big deal out of small things. Besides, a Cat Fight with Explosions and Magic sounds like a Fun Time!" She says excitedly, and then tosses a grenade at the two, who dodge the explosion by jumping to the sides. Atsuko goes to rush straight at Fuso, spearhead pointed straight forward to stab at her. Fuso dodges stabs from all over, then ducks with a rather steep dodge, and kicks Atsuko's spear out of her hand, and pulls out a Machine Gun to shoot Atsuko down a fair bit back, sliding across the ground into a satellite. Fuso laughs at this, and goes to get her next round of bullets to put in, only to get shot in the hand by an arrow from Kasumi. She runs over to Fuso, getting a jump kick into Fuso's snout right in, and proceeds to roll onto the floor near to Atsuko, then as she kneeled up on her knees, fires an Ice Arrow Straight onto Fuso's chest, freezing her to the ground. Kasumi lends her hand to Atsuko, who grabs it and she helps her up. "You okay Atsuko?" Kasumi asks in concern for her friend. Atsuko nods. "Yeah. Those shots hurt, but I'm okay." Atsuko says with a calming tone, which Kasumi smiles at under her helmet. Fuso breaks out of her Ice encasement, and looks at the two with a glare, pulling out what appear to be a pair of Twin Bazookas. "I'm gonna make this show end on a bang!" Fuso says with Fury, and fires two Missiles straight at the duo, and they look to be burning up faster the closer they got to the two. Atsuko grabs Kasumi quickly and jumps off the Building. "Atsuko! What are you doing?!" She screams in confusion and absolute shock about her friend jumping off of a Skyscraper. Atsuko pulls out her lance, and out flies a flying motorcycle, which Atsuko lands on, and setting Kasumi behind her. "Hang on tight Kasumi! This is going to gonna be a bumpy ride!" She says with a vote of confidence, and starts riding off at highflying speeds, as the Missiles kept chasing her. Kasumi does some midair twirling, and spun in an aileron roll towards Fuso, and then went up past her, as the Missiles blew up straight in front of Fuso, sending her flying off the building. She flailed in the air, screaming in terror of hitting the ground and meeting an end. "No! I can't die here! Someone save me!" Fuso yelled in fear. Atsuko heard this, and wanted nothing more then to try and save her, and almost did so, if not for someone swinging on in and catching Fuso, landing into an unoccupied warehouse. Fuso was on top of the person, and she looked to see who saved her. And it was Vista, groaning heavily at the landing he just took. Fuso gasped in shock at this. "Vista?! What are you doing here?! Why'd you save me?!" Fuso asked all rapidly in a row. Vista coughed up a little bit and smirked at Fuso. "Cause I can take it. You don't need your bones broken by falling off a skyscraper. And if it means getting closer to you and saving your life… I'll gladly heal up for you." Vista remarked with a cocky tone and a smile, which Fuso blushes at, but then laughs. "You're such a gigantic dork, you know that?" Fuso remarks in her little giggling fit. Vista smiles at this, and got up a portal to get him and Fuso back to Solari's lair. Fuso stood up and held her hand out. "You need a hand Dundee?" She asked with a joking tone, and Vista smiled and chuckled at it. "Good on ya Sheila." He remarks with a calm and happy tone, as he held her hand walking into the portal with her.

Kasumi lands on the ground on her Flying Motorcycle, and the Boys run up to the two. "Whoa! Where'd you get this from?!" Archie said extremely shocked. Atsuko smiles with a giggle. "I kinda learned about it from a dream I was having." She said happily as she stepped off the bike, holding her hand out for Kasumi, who took it and jumped off softly. "It's definitely an interesting tool to use." Kasumi says, slightly taken aback by the Flying Motorcycle, which flies off and away. Eli then realizes something. "So… how exactly are we going to explain to our parents why we're suddenly out at night and didn't get enough sleep?" He asks in a concerned manner. Archie just laughs. "Don't worry, just sneak through your window and get back in that way." Archie says calmly. "I was supposed to sneak out through the window? I just took the front door out…" Eli admitted, which Archie just deadpans him for, before bonking him on the head. "You Boy scout." He says with a joking tone, and everyone just gets a laugh out.

The group all head home, and Archie taught Eli how to climb to his window and open it from the outside, which he was capable of getting into bed undetected. Archie looks at Atsuko and they walk back to their houses. "So… You want to take him for a ride on that Motorcycle?" Archie asks in a joking tone, and Atsuko blushes at that comment. "A-Archie! Why would you ask that?!" She yells at him, which Archie chuckles at, and then Atsuko giggles alongside him. They continue walking home, and Archie just smiles. "I think you two might hit it off. Just tell him how you feel about it." Archie says to Atsuko, who just stops as they were in front of her house. "Archie… I'm going to tell him my feelings later. I'll know when the Time is right. For now though, he and I are friends. And I'm happy with that." Atsuko says with a smile on her face and a calming tone, which Archie smiles at. "Just don't wait too long, otherwise maybe Kasumi might have him." Archie chuckles at that, before getting nudged in the side by Atsuko's elbow, which Archie audibly groans in pain at. "Owwww…." Atsuko smirks and goes back into her room through the window, which Archie smiles at. "Godspeed you dorks."  
Later that night, Archie was lying in his bed, waiting to go to sleep, until he heard something. It sounded like an adult male on the phone sounding intense in a conversation. "Yes, yes, I know what I said… Yes. I'll make sure you get the shipments tomorrow. I did promise that this was going to be worth your while, and I Will make sure it is absolutely worth your while! Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go and speak with my wife and sleep." The person hung up the phone, and Archie peaked outside to see it was a slightly chubby middle-aged man with chestnut colored hair wearing a business suit. Archie looked concerned by this. 'What are you doing Dad? …Are you… doing something… involving them?' Archie questions in his mind before slipping back to his bed.

To Be Continued…


	6. The Dashing Rogue

The Dashing Rogue! We need to protect our Families!

In The Time of The Lord, Royce was walking around his Castle grounds, keeping check on Kaila's Training. He smiles at her skills, going with a good few arrows hitting the bullseye. Royce walks over to Kaila. "Is the training going well?" He asks happily, with Kaila turning over to him with a big smile. "Yeah! I'm doing amazingly Lord Royce!" She says happily in big cheer. Royce smiles at Kaila warmly. Suddenly a loud thud could be heard nearby behind him. He looks over to the direction where the sound came from, and notices a man on the ground with a large bag on his arm and looked to be wearing a hooded cloak and gray clothes. Royce walks over to the mystery bagman, and picks him up by his cloak. The Person in question was an Orange Haired young man looking quite embarrassed. "Uhhh, hey Lord Royce, milord, my man…" The robed person said in a rather embarrassed and flustered tone. Royce just shakes his head with a chuckle.

"Isn't this like, the Third Time you've tried to enter my castle for stealing Candy?" Royce asks with a teasing and joking tone. The cloaked man just scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…" The cloaked man said in embarrassment. Kaila walks over and tilts her head in confusion. "Lord Royce, who is this young man?" She asks politely and innocently. Royce looks with a smile as he lets the Rogue go, who drops with a yelp to the ground. "Oh, this is Anthony. He's a thief who typically comes by to steal some sweets from my Castle." Royce explained with a calm and polite tone. Anthony just looks at Kaila, and then blushes heavily as he sees the Archer, then leads on a sly smirk. "Well hello young miss. Someone just hit bullseye on my heart~" Anthony says in a polite tone while handing a Lollypop to Kaila. He gave her a wink and a look of flirting, before he hears loud flapping.

Anthony turns around and sees a Pegasus right in front of him, which sends him back falling onto the ground on his back. He groans audibly in pain, but then stops as he notices he's staring right up at Kaila. Anthony blushes, and kicks himself up on his feet. He dusts his jacket off, and looks at Kaila. "Erm, yes, well… Yeah. I'll see you around honey- I mean, miss." Anthony says before running off and jumping over the gate with a flip.

Royce just laughs at Anthony's antics, and Kaila soon follows. "He's quite charming." Kaila says with a happy tone, while looking at the lollypop and the bag he left behind. "I should return this to him later." Kaila said outloud, and Royce pets her head. "I think that would be a good idea. Maybe you can convince him to work for me." Royce said in a jovial tone, which Kaila nods happily with.

Back in the Modern day, Archie wakes up abruptly to the sound of a buzzing alarm, yelling in shock as he realized something. "Crap! I'm gonna be late!" He shouts in shock as he gets out of his bed quickly. He was dressed in his School Uniform, puts his scarf on, has his bag, rushes quickly to the door, kicking his shoes on, and running as fast as he can. He was panting in fear at that point, as well as how tense he looked. "Goddammit! Why couldn't I wake up sooner?!" Archie shouted out loud in frustration at himself. He keeps running on the sidewalk, passing by a number of people, almost running a few people over. He seemed rather dead set on getting to school, and was rushing heavily. He then notices a fruit stand and goes over to it, grabs an apple, and leaves out the necessary Yen to pay for it, all while still running. He takes the apple and takes a bite into it. "Alright! Now I'm energized and ready to keep on running to school!" He shouts out excitedly and pumped up, only to run right into someone and fall onto the ground. "Ow! What the hell man?!" He shouts in frustration, then looking up to see a tall woman, wearing a Maroon Leather Jacket over a Black Shirt and Black jeans, with a pair of high heels to match, all topped off by short spiky blonde hair, and fierce looking purple eyes that stared right down at Archie.

He looks frightened at the tall woman in front of him, and he gets up slowly. "M-ma'am… I know… I bumped into you…" He says in a frightened explanatory tone. "But I… Need… TO GET A MOVE ON!" He shouts, running off past the Woman as fast as he could. The woman just scoffs at him, and puts on sunglasses. "That's A Student at Shiro High School? They'll accept anyone, won't they?" She says condescendingly before walking off.

Running straight into class and into his seat as fast as he could, Archie makes it into the class on time, with Atsuko noticing him and looking concerned. "Archie, did you oversleep?" She asked in concern. Archie clears his throat. "Yeah… Guess I did." Archie admits with an embarrassed tone. "But, I did make it, so that's what counts, right?" Archie says with a chuckle and a laugh, stopping when he hears a clearing of a throat, and sees the Teacher, as Eccentric looking as always. "Now Archie, since you're here, can you answer this equation?" The teacher asks confidently to Archie, who stares with his mouth gaping open, setting his head down with an audible groan of discomfort.

Meanwhile, Daiki was in The Counselors' office, doing a few bits of arranging while the office staff worked on their paperwork. One Female worker states to him fondly, "My Daiki, you're really focused in on that organizing." Daiki smiles at that compliment. "Yeah. Always good to keep your focus on what you're working for." He says politely with a smile, finishing up the last of the organizing. "And done." Daiki says with pride. He grabs his bag and walks towards the door. "I'll catch y'all later. Have a good day." He says before walking out, leaving the office staff to smile at his work and kind nature. Daiki continues to walk across the hall, and notices Kasumi on the phone. He walks over to listen in on the conversation. "Wait, you're saying Mr. Maverick is driving past the mansion? …That's very suspicious… I should ask Archie about that once he's done with class. …Thanks for the info Daddy. I'll see you when I get home. Love you." Kasumi converses on the phone before hanging up. She turns around and gasps at seeing Daiki. "Daiki! How long have you been behind me?" Kasumi asks shocked. "For a little bit… What's this about Mr. Maverick?" He responds with his own question. Kasumi sighs rather reluctantly. "It might be something that's involving Archie's Dad… And I'm worried about what it could be." She said in a scared tone.

Meanwhile, at a large storage unit warehouse, Archie's Father was wearing a business suit was standing around near what looked to be a supply truck. "I wonder when they're supposed to be here." The Gentleman asks himself aloud in confusion. "Sooner then you think… Reggie~" A Feminine voice said behind the Gentleman, who looked shocked as he turned around and saw Fuso smirking, a hand on her hip and flicking her tongue out. "You got those shipments?" Fuso asks curiously, keeping up a genuinely lighthearted tone to contrast how stern Reggie looked. Reggie cleared his throat and looked at Fuso. "Y-yes. They're inside in this storage unit." He responds quickly, walking into the building with Fuso to the Storage he has, opening it up. Fuso looks inside and finds crates. She goes in and opens one up, finding herself a bunch of Guns and Explosives. "You know how to get the goodies here Mr. Mav." Fuso says childlishly, smirking as she takes out a machine gun. "Yes, I do make sure these make it into the Country. They're not exactly the easiest things to ship into Japan. Oh, and I also brought some extras for your Friend who doesn't use Guns." Reggie says to Fuso, which Fuso looked to be intrigued by. Going to another Storage Unit, Reggie shows Fuso something that gave off a glow of intrigue to Fuso, who smiles big. "Oh, this is gonna be a fun one to cause havoc with~" Fuso says as she stares at this. Reggie can only look concerned, but walks away.

At the end of the school day, Archie was walking out of the school with Atsuko and Eli. "Hey, Eli, how's your dad?" Archie asks Eli, a hint of suppressed thoughts going through his tone, which Eli picked up on. "Any reason that's on your mind Archie?" Eli asks in concern. Archie sighs and responds. "Just been thinking about dads is all. Kinda bugged by my dad being up so late. Makes me wonder what's going on with him." Archie answers with frustration in his tone. Eli seems concerned by Archie's tone and looked at him with a smile. "I mean, your dad's working a lot, right? He's probably got a lot on his shoulders as of late." Eli responds with a possibility. Archie just smirks and looks at Eli. "You always know how to cheer me up Eli. Not gonna lie, maybe that's what it is. He works as a manager of shipment. Meaning he's gotta make sure things get there on time and has to supervise any of the workers to make sure things get shipped properly. That and he's also really nice to the workers from what I've heard." Archie muses about his dad while Eli seems intrigued by that. "Maybe our Dads can meet up?" Eli proposes, which Atsuko seems intrigued by as well. "Why don't we have our parents all have dinner and meet up?" Atsuko proposes enthusiastically. Eli and Archie smile at that. "Y'know, that sounds like an awesome idea! Let's tell our Parents about it." Eli says happily, which Archie smiles at as well. "Alright, I'll let my Parents know what's up. What about Kasumi and Daiki?" Archie states, which made Eli stand there and think, stroking his chin. "Yeah… I wonder what's going on with them. They seem pretty busy last time I checked. Not helping that Fuso's attack last night really was quite damaging… Wonder if stopping her actually pushed those monsters back." Eli thought aloud, making Atsuko and Archie consider it. Then Eli stops thinking. "Eh, it's probably just coincidence. Let's head on home." Eli states, Atsuko and Archie nodding as they walked to their homes.

At Archie's house, which was a pretty fancy house for a suburban neighborhood, and on the inside was quite spacy in terms of how it was set up, Archie took off his shoes and saw his mom walking from the kitchen. "Well, aren't you looking happy today Archie." She says, revealing herself to be a beautiful woman with long chestnut colored hair, some of it side swept over her right shoulder in a curl. She wore a yellow shirt and blue jeans, and had a white apron on. She had a warm smile that made Archie warm up with his own smile. "Yeah. I can definitely say I am. Hey, is Dad around?" Archie asks excitedly. His mother shook her head. "Sorry, he left a while ago to meet up with some associates of his. Is there something you needed?" She asks Archie in a calming manner. Archie then stood up proud and smiled. "Yeah, I wanted to ask if you guys wanted to try and go meet my friends' Parents at all!" Archie explains excitedly. His mother gasped at that, and smiles. "Oh Archie, I would absolutely love to meet your friends and their parents. I just need to know what time and place that we're holding this planned meet and greet, and I'll ask your dad about it when he's off work." She said excitedly and happily. Archie just lets out a happy sound. "Oh thanks Mom!" Archie said happily and hugged her. She smiles and hugs her son back.

At Atsuko's house, she walks in and sees her father sitting at a table and reading a newspaper, chuckling mildly as he drinks some coffee. He was a well-built man and wore a blue suit, with slicked back black hair, all topped off with round glasses over his eyes. He was reading a story about The BladeRangers and their fight against Fuso. "Hahaha, where do they get these crazy stories from?" He says aloud, unaware of his daughter walking in. "Um, Daddy?" Atsuko speaks up and seemed intrigued. Her father looks over to her, and he smiles. "Atsuko, you're looking lively. Something on your mind?" He asked in a jolly tone. Atsuko smiles and nods with a response. "Uh-huh. My friends wanted to plan out a day where our Parents could meet each other, since my new friend Eli is new and wanting to meet all of them." She says happily to her father, who smiles and stands up. "Of course. I can do anything for my little princess; especially since that boy Archie's been taking care of you at school. And this Eli kid sounds nice as well. Just let me know when you all want to hold this, and me and your mom are all there for you!" He says happily to Atsuko and hugged her. Atsuko giggles happily at that. "Thanks a lot Daddy!" She says as she hugs her father back.

And finally, at Eli's house, he walks on in. "I'm home!" He exclaims aloud, being welcomed by his mom. "You sound excited about something." She says with a cheerful tone. Eli smiles and responds to her. "I wanted to ask about having you and Dad meet my friends and their parents." He explains to his mother, who smiles wide with an excited gasp. "Oh My Gosh, I was wondering when you'd ask that! Of course we can plan a meet up with them. We can even have it here at our home." She explains rather excitedly. Eli smiles warmly at that. "I'm glad to hear that mom. What time do you think would be best to have them come over?" Eli asks. His mom smiles at him. "I can certainly plan out a weekend where we can have an afternoon get together and lunch." She explains happily to her son. Eli then looks over to the calendar, seeing that it was Thursday. "Well, we got time to plan this. And I can let Archie and Atsuko know that we're open for it. Maybe I can even ask about it with Kasumi and Daiki." Eli explains well and smiles. His mom smiles as well. "I'm glad to hear it Eli. You and your friends are always welcome to have fun here if entirely necessary." She happily says to her son, and he smiles back and walks upstairs to his room.

In his room, Eli flicks out his changer and talks into it. "Hey, you guys hear me?" Eli asks into it like a communicator. "Loud and Clear Eli!" Atsuko responds in a cheery fashion. "I'm on bro." Archie responds in his chill tone. "Why are you calling us up exactly?" Kasumi asks confused. "Something up Eli?" Daiki asks in a curious tone. "Kasumi, Daiki, you two free this weekend?" Eli asks excitedly.

"Huh? Where's this coming from?" Kasumi asks surprised. "I mean… Sure, we are. What is it you need Eli?" She continues to ask. "Well, me, Atsuko, and Archie were all planning to have a hangout where our families can meet each other. You two open for that?" Eli asks.

"Hmm… I can ask my Dad about it and see if he's open. If not, Haruo's coming with me as my chaperone." Kasumi explains. "Makes sense. What about you Daiki?" Eli responds and quickly bounces to his next. "I can try and make it. My Mom should be open to come along with me as long as we know what's going on." Daiki explains with a lightly happy tone. Eli raises his fist excitedly to himself. "Yes! This is gonna be sweet stuff guys. Let your parents know what's up, and we got ourselves a Sunday to look forward to." The group all exclaim in unison with, "You got it Eli!" And they all go off the communicator. Eli smiles at this and seemed rather happy by this. "I think we're gonna be getting something good here." He says to himself as he sits on his bed.

Back in Solari's Lair, Fuso was walking in front of a number of Gecko Army Soldiers wearing Charred and Red Camo, carrying guns near them, and Fuso looks at them. "Alright Punks, listen up! We're gonna go and wreck up the town, maybe even blow up a few houses while we're at it, so you'd better not slack on it!" Fuso shouts outwardly, trying her hardest at sounding like a Drill Sergeant. "Maggots! Load up and let's get this ball rolling! All over this City!" Fuso shouts excitedly, and the Soldiers solute, running towards an area, to which Fuso smiles at. She is stroking her finger across what Reggie Maverick gave her today, and she hops in, showing that it is, in fact, a vehicle. "Let's take this baby for a test drive!" She says as she turns a key, starting up an engine, and lights coming on.

It was nearing Sunset, and Archie was taking an evening stroll, and seemed to be focused on his music in his headphones and the neighborhood around him. He looked around and noticed the sincere calming atmosphere around him, with a light breeze flowing by and the houses turning down their inside lights for the night, and Archie sighs a light breath of relief. "I love this time at night… This is what I like to see the most." He says aloud taking it all in. Soon that peaceful aura would be shattered as he hears loud rumbling nearby. "Huh?" Archie looks around towards the direction of the rumbling, seeing bright lights coming right in his direction, and loud cackling could be heard from the engine. That engine coming from a long red car, emblazoned with a painted detail of silver dragons breathing black fire trailed alongside the car from the front to the back. "Let's make this Explosive Posse!" Fuso shouts aloud, showing more vehicles trailing behind her, and grenades being tossed into the air at the buildings. Archie notices this, flicks his Changer out, and jumps into the air. "Rogue… Tōjō!" He shouts, transforming into Blade Rogue, grabbing each of the grenades with his hands, and his Dagger with Electricity trailing into a whip. He tosses them outwards above into the sky, watching it explode over the neighborhood. "Thank God I stopped that from… who knows what…" He says aloud, before looking out to the Posse Driving away, and shaking his head. "How am I supposed to catch up with em?" He says aloud, sounding defeated and confused. But a roar could be heard. And out came a bright light, which Archie just smirked at under his helmet. "Oh… this is what I'm talking about."

The Posse continues to drive through and causing a ruckus in the city, no care in what was around them. The BladeRangers run in looking at this. "Already she's back?" Atsuko asks the group in concern. Eli nods. "Unfortunately…" He answers in a feeling of confusion. "And right when he had a feeling of peace too…" Kasumi says in an annoyed tone. "Well, we ain't got time to let them cause this havoc. Best we give them a beating!" Daiki suggests proudly. The others nod, flicking out their Changers.

"SENJETSU!" The Rangers shout in unison. "Lord…" Eli says. "Rider…" Atsuko says. "Archer…" Kasumi says. "General…" Daiki says. "TŌJŌ!" They all shout in Unison, pressing their Changers and Transforming into their BladeRanger suits. "Let's Go!" Eli shouts, the BladeRangers all running towards the vehicular assault heading towards them.

Fuso smirks at the Rangers rushing towards them. "Don't you kids know not to play in Traffic? Ah Who Am I Kidding?! You Kids were dumb before I metcha!" She says before pushing down on the gas and rushing right at them in her car, which knocks all the Rangers away in different directions. Eli and Kasumi land on one side, where A Big Humvee was driving right at them, armed with a mounted machine gun, shooting straight at the two. "Watch out!" Eli shouts, him and Kasumi rolling out of the way of Gunfire, barely missing a few shots. He jumps at the Humvee and slashes at the front of the truck, only for it to be blocked, causing Eli to skid onto the vehicle and get knocked off by hitting his head against the mount of the machine gun, rolling to the side on the ground, groaning in pain. "Eli!" Kasumi shouts in concern. She starts pulling out an arrow as she stares at the Truck, creating ice energy around it, and fires the arrow straight the tires. Unfortunately, a soldier from behind pulls out a flamethrower and burns the arrow and ice away, leaving Kasumi open to get shot at by the mounted machine gun, sending her flying back in pain with sparks flying. On the other side, Daiki and Atsuko land on the ground in pain, watching as a thinner car comes right at them, the top popping outward into blades that cut at the two, sending them stammering back in pain and on their backs. Daiki on the ground watches at the Car comes straight for him, ready to run him over, which he kicks in the bumper, to send flying over him. The car lands on its roof, which Daiki chuckles at as he gets up. "Yeah! Try ramming me now!" He says as a dare in excitement and adrenaline. To the surprise of the Rangers, the car then presses itself back up and on its wheels. Daiki looks surprised at this and watches as it starts driving at him, only with bumper mounted bazookas, firing at him and Atsuko, and sending them flying into the air, landing Atsuko into a wall, and landing hard on the concrete. Daiki lands hard on his gut and struggles to get up.

Fuso starts cackling maniacally. "Alright boys, let's rev up the explosives and give em hell! That includes this stupid city!" Fuso shouts out excitedly, causing the soldiers to cheer and shout in excitement, before the Bladed Car got electrocuted and exploded. "WHAT?!" Fuso shouts in shock and confusion, looking to see what caused this, and coming towards them was Blade Rogue, in a Long Yellow Convertible Car, shaped to look like a Panther, barring its claws as the front of the wheels. Archie smirks at this and nods his head. "Wielder of This Dagger, which strikes for a Swift Rescue! Blade Rogue!" Archie shouts outward, shifting his stick and boosting up ahead to the posse, ramming into the sides and spinning in his vehicle to knock each of the soldiers cars into each other, causing them to explode and send them flying out and onto the ground. "How did he get wheels like that?!" Fuso shouts angrily and confused. "Simple… The Panther's gotta ride out somehow." Archie says smugly towards that question, chuckling mockingly at her. Fuso growls in anger, shooting a grenade at Archie. Archie smiles and reveals two fangs from the Panther, which were small guns, shooting the grenades into exploding in midair. "Think you can handle this Hot Cat? Seems like a better Gunsmith then you." Archie mockingly states. Fuso shouts angrily towards his posse. "Squash that stupid rogue, now!" The Humvee and a few other vehicles drive at Archie, who looks at this, shifting his gears, and reverses away towards an alley, driving through it away from the mooks, who all drive to cut him off.

Archie looks on a small screen in his car, noticing the vehicles ready to cut him off. "Got me surrounded on the alleys… Not a big deal." He says to himself as he watches the Cars stop in front of him, and he flips up a switch in his stick shift, and presses down, seeing a powerful shockwave sending them flying into the air, landing on the concrete flipped over and smashed down. Archie drifts over this, and boosts away before the cars landed, boosting off ahead towards the Humvee, shooting at him with the Mounted Machine Gun, to which he spins round and round in his car at the Humvee, jumping out of the car at the Humvee, tossing his Dagger at the back end. The Panther Car straightens out, and slices right through the Humvee, causing the soldiers to be sent flying off in an explosion, as Archie jumps straight back into the driver's seat of his car. "And that's what I call explosive." Archie says happily, driving towards the road again, ramming into Fuso's car. "Watch the Paintjob Kiddo!" Fuso shouts at Archie. "Gee, sorry… want me to etch that out for ya?" Archie asks in a mocking tone. "Oh you stupid BladeRanger! Why don't I show ya what it means to blow up in your face?!" Fuso threatens angrily. "I'll take ya up on that offer, just as long as you don't mind we leave the city." Archie says with a calm demeanor on, even though behind his helmet, he looked worried and was sweating in fear. "Fine… whatever gets you ta shut up on your flirts." Fuso begrudgingly agreed to Archie's offer, driving away from him angrily. "Gets em every time." Archie says smoothly, pressing down on the gas and following Fuso. The other BladeRangers watch him drive away. "Archie's really good at driving…" Eli said aloud. "Never took him for that ever…" Atsuko said in an impressed tone. "Man… I gotta get me one of those." Daiki said in embarrassment.

On the outskirts of the city, Archie was driving next to Fuso, looking at her fiercely in combat. "Ya ready Rogue Wimp?" Fuso says in a cocky tone. "Only ready if you are Scaly~." Archie quipped with a healthy amount of snark. Fuso just scoffs off that remark and pressed down on her gas, speeding ahead, which Archie follows suit. The two vehicles racing along each other, neck in neck, Fuso smirking in a cocky manner towards Archie, who kept a calm demeanor on his body, but his face inside his helmet, shows his tensed up emotions, and sweating in fear of losing this against his enemy. He swerves away from her and letting the fangs come out of the front. He goes right for Fuso fangs first, speeding at high velocity. Fuso smirks and brings out two rear window mounted lasers, shooting at him and hitting the ground he was driving towards, which caused him to swerve away to ensure he would not be hit or go out of control. He starts spinning the vehicle hard around in a circle, which allowed him to dodge the lasers from hitting his wheels. Fuso looked at this angrily and fires another set of grenades at him, to which Archie brakes, stopping his spinning, and the grenades go over his head, leading his Car to ram Panther Fangs into the front of the car. "And with that, I think you'll get your wish of this blowing up in your face!" Archie says excitedly, pushing a button on his wheel, and shooting into the engine of Fuso's Car, all while shifting into reverse, going backwards fast and watching as Fuso's Car explodes, sending Fuso flying back onto the ground hard. She glares at Archie, who gives her a peace sign as he spins around to drive away back to the city. Fuso punches the ground in livid rage, breathing heavily. "That stupid Maverick… I'd better call him up about this…"

Archie drives back into the city, where the other BladeRangers walked over to him in his car. Eli walks up first. "Archie… where'd you get this thing?" Eli asks excitedly. Archie just sat there and thought. "Honestly… it just kinda came out of nowhere. Literally." Archie explains. "A Light came up and BAM! Instant Panther Car." Archie continues, seeming just as confused as the others. "Makes me wonder if they were given to us by the Emblem Beasts." Kasumi says aloud in wonder. "And if so… that would explain the Panther design." She continues elaborating, seeming intrigued by this. "It also reminds me of Atsuko's Flying Motorcycle from the last battle, shaped like her Pegasus." Kasumi thinks further about, which Archie smiles at, jumping out of his Car. "Seems like we all might get some cool Vehicles with our Emblem Beasts." Archie smirks at. "Oh this Car's gonna be so useful for me!" Archie happily states in excitement, before the Vehicle vanishes in a Yellow Light. "…Next time I need it." Archie finishes abruptly in disappointment. The group laughs at this inconvenience for Archie, who just chuckles along with them in amusement.

Later on that night, Archie gets back home and tries to sneak in, only to hear something crashing inside. He goes in through the front door quickly and sees Fuso trying to choke his dad. "You're gonna get my Vehicle repaired and ready to run over those kids into the pavement soon, or I'm gonna hafta-" She threatens Reggie with, until Archie spoke up. "Hey! What are you doing to my dad?! And why are you here?!" He yells in anger and confusion. Fuso smirks and drops Reggie to the ground. "Nice kid you got there. I let ya be, Boss Man." She says in a flirtatious manner, before exploding out of the area.

Reggie gets up in pain, looking at Archie in fear. "Dad… what's going on here… Why was that monster threatening you? And what's this about you being-" Archie asks rapidly before being cut off. "Archie… I'll talk with you about it in the morning… It is a weekend coming up… and I want you to be calm about it-" Reggie proclaims slowly before getting cut off by Archie. "What's there to be calm about?! You were threatened and harmed by an Psychopathic Iguana Monster! How do you expect me to keep calm about this?!" Archie yells in horror and fear. Then Archie's mother walks out. "What are you two yelling about?" She asks in worry for the two. Reggie turns around and sighs. "Lauren… There's… a lot I need to tell you and Archie… I can't keep this a secret any longer." Reggie proclaims in fear and exhaustion. Archie glares at his father, wondering what he's been hiding. 'If this is what I think it is…'

To Be Continued…


End file.
